


Twilight's Rehabilitation Therapy

by Spoonfed



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cage, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Cum Eating, Degradation, Dubious Consent, F/F, Feet Fetish, Fellatio, Food Kink, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Imprisonment, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Other, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Water, blowjob, cum, dub-con, hunger, musk, non-con, thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfed/pseuds/Spoonfed
Summary: Your old misdeeds will eventually catch up to you. Trixie learned that the hard way. Helpless and powerless, imprisoned by Equestrian guards for her crimes, she had no choice but to hope for the law's mercy.But fate has a peculiar way of fulfilling your wishes. A brief glimpse of relief she got when she was placed under the personal care of Twilight Sparkle is soon replaced with utter terror once she learns her rival's true intentions.
Relationships: Trixie Lulamoon & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Trixie Lulamoon/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 24





	1. A New Home

“Are you sure that you can handle this alone, Princess?” The guard looked from the prisoner to Twilight with a somber expression his face.

“Don’t worry, I have everything prepared, she will be as safe here as in Canterlot,” Twilight answered, signing the documents handed to her by the other guard.

A few steps away, Trixie was stationed motionless in the middle of the entry room in Twilight’s castle. Her hands were bound in front of her with a metal chain. A slick inhibitor ring was placed securely on her horn. She stood unsure on her slightly bent legs, but still with a certain air of arrogant defiance to her posture.

“Okay then, the documents are in order, she will be under your watch now. Take care.” With that, the two guards quickly departed from the castle. They exited through the main door and headed to the street.

Twilight walked over to the door and watched intently for several seconds as the guards walked towards their carriage. She slowly shut the door and turned back to face the other mare.

“So here we are Trixie, time to kick off your rehabilitation program. I assure you, you will be a completely changed mare after we are done.”

“What if I don’t want to be a changed mare. I like myself as I am.”

“Well, I am sorry but that is not up to you to decide. After what you have done here in Ponyville while wearing the Alicorn Amulet, strict measures had to be taken. You endangered the whole town with your antics. It’s either this or prison time and a very long one at that.”

“Hmmph.”

“I am taking on a large responsibility by placing you under my watch, few criminals are ever given this kind of opportunity. You should be grateful for that.”

“I will be grateful once I’m free, Sparkle.”

“That will only happen if you show good results, and that will require your cooperation.” Twilight walked over to the corridor leading deeper into the castle. “Now follow me, I’ll show you where you’ll live.”

They walked solemnly through the castle, closed doors passing by. Twilight was using her magic to carry the baggage that the guards left together with Trixie, containing things that were confiscated from her after the arrest. After a few turns, they came up to the passage leading downwards.

“You are putting me in the basement?!” Trixie’s gaze jumped between Twilight and the stairs, disgust plain in her eyes. Nevertheless, step by unsure step she walked towards them.

“What did you expect? That you are going to sleep in my bedroom?” Trixie felt a slight sense of premonition behind Twilight’s remark, not helped at all by a predatory tinge barely perceptible in her eyes.

“I presumed you were going to have a guest room or something.”

“You’ll first have to earn the right to live there. For now, you are still a criminal and I am required to take all the necessary precautions to make sure that you are held securely.”

The two descended into the basement, Twilight using her magic to light up the way. As they reached the floor, she switched on the lights inside. A gloomy room, filled with all kinds of magico-technological equipment revealed itself. There was some furniture standing around, tables with paperwork on them and a few chairs. In the middle stood a metal cage, one that might be fit for a large dog.

 _Does she have a pet or something?_ The room made Trixie feel uneasy. This didn’t seem like a good place to live in, not much better than the cell that she has been confined to previously.

“Okay, first things first, let’s get you out of those dull prison clothes, and into something a bit more… colorful. The guards brought your confiscated clothes in this package, let’s see what we have to work with.” Twilight unpacked the box and carefully took out Trixie’s old clothes. Putting them on a chair nearby she turned back to Trixie. “Let me remove your shackles so that you can change”.

Trixie stepped closer. Using her magic, Twilight released the arcane lock on her binds and with a click, the shackles on Trixie’s wrists opened up. She threw the chains unceremoniously on the floor.

As Trixie moved towards her clothes Twilight followed her with an intent gaze. “Are you going to stare at me while I change? Can’t a mare have a bit of privacy?”

“You’ll have your privacy later. Right now, I will keep an eye on you. I can’t allow you to do something fishy.” Twilight crossed her arms in front of her ample chest. Her strict tone, imbued with authority, made Trixie anxious. She felt particularly insecure here, alone with Twilight in the cellar, her magic restrained by that _damned ring_. But she couldn’t show any weakness to her rival.

Still, Trixie understood that there would be no use trying to change Twilight’s mind here so she started to undress anyway. But she certainly wasn’t going to be meek about it.

“I knew I would get cold treatment from the guards when I was arrested, but I thought that you, Sparkle, with your ‘rehabilitation therapy’ would be a bit less strict with this kind of stuff. Well, I should’ve known that there was no reason to expect anything good from Princess ‘Know-it-all’.”

Trixie placed her thumbs under the hem of her grey prison trousers, pulling outward and down to take them off. Her plain panties and blue lithe asscheeks came into Twilight’s view. The Princess brought her palm to her own crotch and gave it a little squeeze.

Trixie’s bra-covered tits were exposed next when she quickly took off her grey shirt. Twilight was definitely eyeing Trixie up, outwardly still trying to maintain a composed posture, yet, as she started slowly rubbing an ever more prominent bulge between her legs, it was obvious she had a more personal interest in Trixie than she initially let on.

Trixie nervously glanced at Twilight before quickly unclasping and removing her bra and just as quickly pulling down the panties, almost tripping while pulling her toned legs out.

Twilight let a small smirk creep onto her lips as she watched Trixie pull up the magician leotard on.

Trixie breathed a sigh of relief. She could almost feel Twilight’s eyes drill into her naked body. At least now she was covered in the most important places. She slid into the tights, put on her cloak, clasping the brooch underneath her chin and looked at what was left on the chair. Her hat and gloves. She left them be for now.

“You are done, Trixie?”

“Yes. This isn’t exactly the attire I wear casually. These are my ‘performance clothes’, but they are still much better than those prison rags.”

“That’s great.” Twilight smiled. As Trixie finished dressing up, the bulge between Twilight’s legs began to soften. Trixie spared it a glance but decided it’s better not to mention _whatever that is_.

“Now that you are ready to start on the road of self-improvement. It’s time to start your rehabilitation. And first, of course, for me to explain why you are here and what we will be doing.” Twilight put her hands on the hips, relaxing a little, and looking at Trixie with a thoughtful expression.

“You have committed some serious crimes during your last “visit” to Ponyville. Kidnapping, assault, destruction of property, vandalism, threatening public officials, and that’s not even all of it. A fair trial would put you behind bars for most of your life, if not forever.”

“But…”

“No Trixie, the fact that you were influenced by the Alicorn Amulet is not an excuse. You put it on willingly, knowing its dangers. When you were rampaging through the town you knew what you were doing. Yes, the Amulet influenced you, but it did not control you. You did it of your own will. You are not innocent, and it’s your troubling personality that is to blame here.

“What?! The Great and Powerful Trixie has the most AMAZING personality!” The magician proclaimed defiantly. Twilight was not swayed. Instead, her expression grew somber.

“This is exactly what I am talking about. You stand before me, a prisoner, having committed numerous serious transgressions against the law, endangering many lives, including the lives of my friends, and yet you have the gall to arrogantly profess to have an ‘amazing personality’.” Twilight was getting fired up. “This is the same kind of toxic self-aggrandizing overconfidence that I have seen during our previous encounters. It poisons your relationships and raises your self-satisfied smugness to ridiculous degrees. And when life brings you down to reality, instead of acknowledging your imperfections, you lash out at it, putting yourself and others at risk of harm.”

“None of this is true! Maybe I do have a teeny-weeny issue with my performance persona… But all of these problems that befell me are just bad luck. And the result of your actions too, Sparkle!” Trixie snarked back.

“My actions?! Now I am the one at fault here?” Twilight was taken aback. She took a second to compose herself. “You know, maybe you are right. It is my fault. My fault for not doing something sooner. Not doing something after our first meeting. But I am going to fix that mistake now.”

“And how are you going to do it, huh? Let me guess… You are going to read me a series of boring lectures, aren’t you?”

“No…”

“Or are you going to give me a book about self-improvement and have me read it? I know you do love your old dusty books. You have even lived in a library, hah!

“Actually…”

“Or are you going to force me to make some friends and hope that the magic of friendship will ‘cure’ me?

”No Trixie!” Twilight interjected forcefully before the captive mare could continue her rambling. “For you, I have developed a much more hands-on approach. You see, I believe that this problem has to be attacked directly at the center.” Twilight’s expression grew sinister. “I will strike at that fragile ego that you are so desperately trying to protect with your incessant self-aggrandizement.”

Trixie did not like the sound of that. “What...what do you mean?”

“I will destroy your overconfidence. I will bring you so low, that even your vane, arrogant mind will have to recognize your worthlessness. And then I will build a new, better mare out of broken pieces of your shattered pride.” Twilight proclaimed triumphantly.

Trixie REALLY did not like the sound of that. “What in Tartarus, does that mean? Explain yourself, Sparkle”

“You will learn that soon enough. And you will call me ‘Princess Twilight’ or ‘my Princess’.” The alicorn stood straight, displaying the visage of authority previously unseen by Trixie.

“I will call you whatever I want to call you. You can’t force me to say it.” Trixie didn’t want to give any ground to _that smug bit-_...

“Actually, I can. But I don’t need to do it now. In time you will see that following my commands ends much better for you than putting on futile displays of resistance.”

Trixie was furious, her hands shook with defiance. But before she could counter Twilight’s assertion, the Princess continued. “Now back to the matter. I have one additional piece to add to your attire.” Twilight stepped closer. “Here, look at what I’ve got for you.” She raised her hands, arcane energies swirling between her fingers, teleporting to her hands a...

“A collar?!” Trixie took a step backward, away from Twilight. “If you think you are gonna be putting that on my neck you are sorely mistaken, Sparkle.”

“I WILL be putting it on you. And look, it’s made personally for you. See here, it even has your name on it.” Twilight extended the lavender collar to the other mare. It had ‘TRIXIE’ sewn into it in large blue letters. There was also a tag attached to the front, proudly displaying Twilight’s cutie mark.

Trixie stared at the collar with disgust. Looking closer, she noticed small crystals lining up its top. “And what are those crystals for? Even with this damned ring on my horn, I can feel arcane energies seeping from that collar. I bet it’s enchanted.”

“Of course it’s enchanted, Trixie. You are in the house of the Princess of Magic (and Friendship). Everything is enchanted here. Even your clothes are.”

“WHAT?!” Trixie began frantically pulling the fabric of her clothes, looking at it with suspicion.

“I am just joking, Trixie. Your clothes are not enchanted.” Twilight took another step towards Trixie. “Come on, just let me put this collar on you. It’s not gonna zap you or anything if that’s what worries you.”

“That’s not the only thing that I object to. I am not some kind of animal to wear a collar like that.” She tried to take a step away from Twilight but suddenly found her body not responding. Twilight's horn was blazing and with a slight motion of her hand, Trixie was frozen in place.

“Just stay still while I put it on you.” Twilight leaned in and quickly clasped the collar on Trixie’s neck.

“I DO NOT AUTHORIZE THIS ACTION! IT IS DONE AGAINST MY CONSENT!”

“Oh shut up, you baby. I don’t need your ‘authorization’.” Twilight stepped away, releasing Trixie’s body.

Trixie started frantically clawing at the collar, trying to pull it off or find a latch. “I will rip this thing off as soon as I find out how to!”

“You are going to be looking for a long time, then. As you have already noticed, this collar is, in fact, enchanted. Only I can lock or unlock it. Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to test it if you don’t believe me.”

“This is ridiculous, Sparkle! I am sure that this has nothing to do with ‘rehabilitation’. You are only doing this for your own perverse enjoyment! What are you going to do next, put me in a cage?”

“Wow, how did you guess? Well, it probably wasn’t that difficult, what’s with the cage standing right in the middle of the room.”

“You can’t be serious! I thought the collar was ludicrous, but this is completely outrageous.” Trixie was fuming. “You can’t just put a person in a cage like some kind of animal. Look how small it is. I won’t even be able to stand there. What am I supposed to do? Crawl into it?” Trixie was having none of it.

“Yes, this is exactly what you will do.” Twilight’s expression sharpened. 

“NO. I. WON’T!

“Aren’t you a magician? Shouldn’t you be used to being in cramped spaces? I’m sure you’ve done a couple of those ‘getting out of a locked box’ tricks.”

“During the trick, you only have to stay there for several minutes maximum. Not live there! This is completely crazy! You can’t do this! This has to be illegal!”

“I am a Princess of Equestria! And if I say for you to get in the cage, you WILL do it!” Twilight was standing straight, her larger alicorn frame towering over the other mare. While Trixie attempted to present an image of unshaken defiance, subtle hints in her posture gave out her nervousness. The balance of power was wildly against her.

“You can’t order me this! You are not above the law!”

“I AM the law! Now get in the cage!” As arcane energies swirled around Twilight’s hands, Trixie felt her body tense up. Her limbs were enveloped by a purple aura. Slowly, against her will, she was lowered to her hands and knees.

As she prepared to make a retort, Trixie felt her mouth shut tight, her vocal cords unresponsive. Step by step she was marched to the cage, driven by Twilight’s magic.

“As I have already said, there are no prizes to be won here by futile demonstrations of defiance. Sooner or later you will do what I order you to. There is no alternative.”

As Trixie closed up to the cage, its front grate became translucent, allowing her to go in. Trixie’s frame moved unrestrained through the transparent metal bars. Once she was securely inside, she felt her body relax. Trixie was in control of herself again. She turned swiftly to face her captor and was greeted with a smug grin on Twilight’s face.

“Let me out of here! You won’t get away with it! People will find out!”

“Of course they will.” Twilight’s smile only grew wider. “Once we are done, you will be paraded as an example of the success of my treatment.”

“You are insane! Let me out!”

“Remember, Trixie. This is done for your benefit first and foremost. Changing one’s nature is never easy, nor is it pleasant. But you will thank me when I’m through with you.”

“NEVER!”

“See you soon Trixie. I will give you some time alone to get accustomed to your new surroundings. You’ll be living here for a while.”

The last thing that Trixie saw of Twilight was her condescending, satisfied grin, as she’d gone upstairs, slamming the door shut behind her.

Trixie’s furious wailing filled the room, but there was no one left to hear her. Dark and overbearing silence of the cellar was her only response, reverberating weakly with frail echoes of her own voice.

Twilight’s basement was her home now.


	2. Thirst

The full ramifications of her situation dawned on Trixie once she was done with her powerless tirade. The gloomy stillness of the room around her held a dark premonition for her future. She was under Sparkle’s full control now. Her most vicious rival holding her hostage. Trixie’s fate was uncertain, but her spirit was yet unbroken. She won’t play nice and she won’t give in easily.

She started to look around. The dim light that Twilight left switched on illuminated the room, revealing murky shapes of magical mechanisms, ones that Princess no doubt used in her previous experiments. Trixie had some knowledge of arcane and technological arts. She was a unicorn after all, and a quite bright one at that, if she may say so herself. But this equipment was not familiar to her. In her experience as an illusionist, she had worked with different kinds of appliances, helpful in her line of work, but nothing quite like this. This equipment seemed quite… experimental. Hopefully, she won’t become a target of Sparkle’s evidently mad experiments with this machinery.

Trixie’s attention came back to her cage and to her own body. She was still wearing that damned collar, she remembered. She futilely tried to take it off again. There didn’t seem to be any perceptible latch on it. At least nothing that she could feel with her fingers. Trixie could still sense arcane energies swirling within it. The collar certainly held a variety of powerful enchantments, much more than just an arcane lock. _What is Sparkle trying to accomplish with this? She said the collar won’t zap me, but can I even trust her with that after all that just happened?_

Trixie looked over her clothes. They felt good. She didn’t spare any expense for her performance equipment and her attire was the most integral part. The material was pleasant on her skin, the only solace in this new dark world Twilight Sparkle has built for her. _Why did she give me my clothes back? Is it just to humiliate me further? “Hey, look at the ‘Great and Powerful’ Trixie sitting in a cage in her most beautiful attire”, like some exotic exhibit in Twilight’s perverse collection._

But it wouldn’t end like this. How sweet will be her revenge after she’s free. _Twilight will pay dearly for what she’s done to me. It’s the third time she has humiliated me and this one will be last, I swear. All I need is to find a way out._ Trixie looked around, trying to find a weak spot in a cage. She was surrounded by thick metal bars, gaps between them barely wide enough for her to fit her arm through. The metal shafts scraped uncomfortably across her skin as she tried to reach out of the cage. No, this wouldn’t help her now. She had to look for the door. The cage was low, the top only a few centimeters above Trixie’s head when she stood with her arms straightened. But at least it was spacious enough horizontally for her to turn around freely.

She looked over every side of the cage and it was all the same. Metal bars from top to bottom. Though, on one side there was some strange protrusion with bars bending inside. It seemed like it was possible to slide something from outside in the inner space of the cage through that place. A place for a feeding tray perhaps? It didn’t seem to be awfully practical. This wasn’t helpful either.

Still no entrance or anything like that. How did she go in? Trixie remembered the bars on one side going translucent and allowing her to go through. She swirled quickly to face them. As she stared intently on the metal rods, she couldn’t notice anything different about them. They seemed just as real and solid as any others now. She tried to push on them, but they didn’t give in even a little. _Must be another magical contraption,_ she mused.

Twilight was right about one thing. Trixie felt more comfortable in this cage than she would have if she wasn’t a magician. Years of training to get in and out of tight boxes for her performances stripped away any claustrophobia that she might have from being confined to such a small space. It didn’t make her stay here any more pleasant though.

She remembered as she watched a famous illusionist Daisy Lane get out of a small black box, submerged to the bottom of a river, with hands tied behind her back and an inhibitor ring on her horn in just less than two minutes and fifteen seconds. Trixie was just a child back then. A little filly with great aspirations to equal or even overshadow Daisy with her own performance. And this was her chance.

But Daisy’s performance was just a staged trick. The inhibitor ring on her horn was fake, and her hands were bound much less securely than appeared at first sight. This, on the other hand, was the real deal. She won’t be getting out in two minutes, _or possibly ever?_

No, she shouldn’t think like that. That’s what Sparkle wants. _That smug arrogant bitch._ For how long has she planned this? Trixie spent several months in a Canterlot jail, waiting for her trial. Twilight had all that time and more to prepare.

How foolish it was of Trixie to think that after her showdown with Sparkle in Ponyville, she could just go back to her show and travel willy-nilly across the country. She did try to be a bit more discreet, but the law caught up to her eventually. Trixie was arrested, her belongings confiscated, and she was sent to rot in Canterlot jail, while detectives gathered evidence of her wrongdoings. Interviews, interrogations, examinations. Now that was one dull affair she didn’t want to remember. Things certainly didn’t look good for her.

Which is why when she received word of a special arrangement done for her case by Twilight Sparkle, she, like a naive filly, was overcome with relief. She thought she could just walk into Twilight’s home and play a good little girl for a few months. And once Sparkle was assured of her sincere redemption she would be released and go on her merry way, free again, roaming the country and beguiling people’s minds with her amazing tricks.

But alas, that was not to be. It was foolish of her to believe that all this affair with ‘rehabilitation’ was anything but Twilight’s thinly veiled attempt at getting back at Trixie. Apparently, Sparkle wasn’t satisfied with Trixie simply rotting in prison for the rest of her life. No, she needed to exact her revenge personally, that’s what this was all about. Was it because she hurt Twilight’s friends? In retrospect, it might not have been the smartest thing to do. That mare does seem to care an awful lot about her companions.

But how amazing it felt to wipe their smug self-assured smiles off their pretty little faces. The expression of pure horror on Twilight’s face as she was thrown out of Ponyville was a sight Trixie would cherish to the end of her days. But it seemed like Sparkle would be the one to have the last laugh here.

 _Not if I have anything to say about it._ Trixie’s mind filled with images of sweet revenge she would exact once she got out, interchanged with haphazard attempts at coming up with a plan to get out of Twilight’s captivity.

As the hours passed, her mind started to wander to different places. How long did Sparkle intend to keep her here? Were other Princesses involved in this whole ordeal? Did they even know, or care about any of this? Is there anyone else in...

“Hello again, Trixie!” Twilight was coming down the stairs, a nonchalant smile adorning her face. By all looks, It was as if she was approaching a friend during an afternoon stroll through the town, and not at all a prisoner kept secretly in a cage in her cellar.

“What do you want now, Sparkle? Came in to gloat some more at my humiliation?” Having to see Twilight’s smug face every day might be an even worse torture than being forced to live in a cage, Trixie thought.

“Oh, why are you so defensive, Trixie? I just came in to check up on you. See if you are getting acclimated alright to your new living conditions. I am sorry I had to put you in the cellar, but all the other rooms were taken.” Twilight flashed a cheeky smile.

“This castle is empty! I’m pretty sure you are literally the only one living here.” Trixie was not amused.

“Oh, yeah, I guess that **is** right. Well, good thing I now have you to keep me company. It was getting awfully lonely since Spike left to go on a trip through the Dragon Lands. It was difficult to let him go, but he does need to connect some more with his kin, and there aren’t that many dragons in Equestria.”

“I don’t care one bit what your pet dragon is doing. I am more concerned about my own problems, as you might see. What you are doing here is completely ridiculous and you will answer for this!”

“You are right Trixie. I was such a bad host. You’ve come here after a long and arduous trip and here I am, putting you in a pickle and then leaving you alone for several hours. You must be absolutely famished.”

Twilight was right, Trixie did begin to feel hungry after a while. And prison food that she had to do with before was neither appetizing nor plentiful.

“First, I’ll give you some water, and once you are done, I’ll bring out a nice meal I’ve prepared for you. Does that sound good?”

There had to be some catch here. Nothing was ever simple with Sparkle, Trixie learned it the hard way.

“You know damn good what would sound good to me. And it certainly isn’t the prospect of eating your leftovers while being stuck in a cage.”

“Well, you need to eat something. I can’t let you starve. Anyway, here is your drink.” Twilight summoned a bowl filled with water to her hands. A pet bowl. She approached the cage and bent over, sliding the bowl into protrusion in the cage that Trixie had noticed before.

As the mare looked at the container presented to her, she understood Twilight’s designs. The criss-crossed metal bars affixed to the cage covered the bowl, not allowing Trixie to use her hands to drink. She would need to press her face into the bars and suck the liquid in. She might even need to use her tongue to drink it down to the bottom. A solid circular metal plate was placed on the edge, covering the rim of the bowl, preventing Trixie from trying to move it.

“I am not going to drink like this! Give me a cup, Sparkle!” Trixie was not going to budge on this.

“You’ll have to earn it first. Your behavior up to this point wasn’t exactly exemplary.” Twilight’s self-satisfied lecturing tone was setting Trixie off.

“Are you still going to pretend that this charade has any purpose other than your own perverted enjoyment, Sparkle? I see right through your flimsy facade.”

“I know that it’s difficult for you to understand that some people legitimately want to help others, given your own egotistical persona. But I do really want to see you changed for the better.”

“At least I had the courage to be honest with you, Sparkle.” Trixie wasn’t falling for Twilight’s feeble excuses. “When I said that I wanted you to suffer, I meant it! All you do is hide behind your ‘nice and friendly’ veneer, all the while secretly plotting your depraved schemes.”

“So you aren’t going to drink?”

“I swear, I would throw this bowl into your face if I could! Bring me a cup or get out of my sight, Sparkle.”

“If that’s what you want…” Twilight didn’t seem particularly perturbed by this development of events. With a light swish of her hand, the bowl was enveloped by a purple aura and disappeared.

“I’ll be back tomorrow. Hopefully, a little bit of fasting will improve your behavior.”

Trixie didn’t even deign her with a response. She watched silently as Twilight had gone up the stairs and closed the door behind her, leaving Trixie alone with her thoughts again.

 _That’ll show her. She won’t get me to prostrate myself before her like a pet._ But Trixie’s rumbling tummy and increasingly sore throat encouraged her to do otherwise. _Whatever, it’s nothing that I haven’t faced before._ In her travels, Trixie had to go through many periods of misfortune. A traveling magician’s job is one of ups and downs. Sometimes she had to tighten her belt and weather the storms that befell her. But she had always persevered. She won’t let Sparkle break her either.

Trixie’s idly wandering hands reached to her collar again. What a ridiculous thing. At least it wasn’t fastened too tight. But it did seem to pulsate with energy, always reminding Trixie of its presence.

She moved her hands up, reaching for her horn, touching the slick ring placed on it. She gave it a hard pull. Not an inch. Equestrian guards knew how to do their job. Once this thing was secured in place, one could only remove it with special tools or a spell. It was easier to tear your horn off than to remove it by hand.

Trixie hasn’t managed to find any weak spots in Twilight’s design. Maybe she should just sleep and try tomorrow? She was tired, both from her travel, and even more so from all that Sparkle had put her through. She laid on her hands, covering herself with her cloak. The dim light barely penetrated through the fabric. It wasn’t particularly comfortable, but Trixie had slept in worse conditions. Once she had to sleep under a tree during a storm. Now that was trouble. This was nothing compared to that. She would endure, and when she was out, she will enjoy wiping Sparkle's shit-eating grin off her face. Yes, how sweet her revenge will be...

* * *

“Wakey, wakey, Trixie.”

“Whaaa….?”

Twilight waited for several seconds for Trixie to take her surroundings in. The caged mare took a moment to remember where she was and what was going on.

“What do you want now, Sparkle?”

“I just came to check up again on my loyal subject.” Twilight chirped brightly. “Have you slept well?”

“What do you care? Does it bring you pleasure to know of my suffering?” Trixie was grim, a striking difference to Twilight’s joyful tone.

“As a host and a Princess, it is customary for me to take proper care of my guests. It seems you weren’t feeling thirsty yesterday. So I must insist that you drink something today. Surely, by now you must be parched.”

Twilight’s inappropriately nonchalant attitude was getting on Trixie’s nerves.

“Can you stop with this absurd posturing? If you want to see me humiliate myself for your enjoyment just have the courage to say so. But I won’t do what you want anyway. I’d rather die of thirst than follow your inane orders.”

“See, Trixie, this is your pride speaking. Like always, instead of doing what’s best for you, you futilely try to assert your authority. Can you at least try to act good for once? You will see how much better it is for you.” More smug lecturing from Sparkle. Oh, how Trixie was tired of it. That condescending smile never left Twilight’s lips.

“You won’t be so snobbish once I drag your face through the mud for all that you have done to me. You won’t be able to keep me here forever, and once I’m out, I’ll make sure to repay you for every single thing. I’ll even bring your friends so that they can watch their ‘princess’ kiss my feet.”

“Hollow threats.” Twilight was unimpressed. “How predictable. I thought you'd come up with some more creative comebacks with all the free time you have now.”

“You’ll wish I was less creative when I’m through with you.” _Good one, Trixie_.

“Whatever you say.” Twilight didn’t even seem to be listening. She had put her hand to her chin and stopped to think for a moment. “There is one more thing I wanted to mention. You might have noticed already, but the place you are staying in is not fully equipped for permanent living.”

“No shit.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m talking about. There is no toilet. Which is why I have put a special enchantment on your collar. It purges wastes from your body. I’m pretty sure you are already familiar with a spell like that. Being a traveling mare and all. It’s awfully convenient if I may say so myself.”

Yes, Trixie was familiar with it alright. Proper restrooms were hard to come by on her constant travels throughout the country. And sometimes the weather wasn’t very kind to her posterior if she decided to do her business outside. Winter colds and autumn storms were not particularly well suited for her delicate naked flesh. The spell was also pretty useful when your bladder decided to betray you during one of your performances.

“How awfully kind of you, Sparkle. I thought you would like to see me wallow in my own filth.”

“You still think that I just want to see you suffer.” Twilight sighed. “The purpose of this rehabilitation therapy is to teach you to respect others, not to make you hate yourself.”

Trixie was not buying it one bit. She learned to expect hidden malice behind every Twilight’s action. “You probably just don’t want me stinking up your basement.” Trixie briefly thought about saying that she would gladly shit herself if that would spite Twilight, but luckily reconsidered it at the last moment. That would probably just make Sparkle laugh.

“So, I guess, you still are not going to drink, Trixie?” Twilight returned back to the original topic.

“Drink like an animal? Never!”

“Okay then. See you later.” Twilight exited again, going up the stairs, and leaving an uncomfortable silence behind.

_Huh, that’s it? Will she just keep starving me out until I agree? She isn’t going to just let me die, is she?_

The thought was unpleasant. But even more unpleasant were an ever-increasing thirst and hunger within her. Now that Twilight was out Trixie’s emotions had died down, and the full effects of her bodily discomforts began to present themselves.

She couldn’t surrender though. She needed to persevere. But Trixie couldn’t just wait around. No, a waiting game would go in Twilight’s favor. She needed to find a way out. Just like in her escape performances. This will be her most impressive stunt yet, possibly the most impressive stunt that anyone had ever done. The great escape.

But where to start? What did she need to look for? Her hands had unwittingly gone back to her collar. She could feel the faint pulsing of its arcane energies. Yes, the collar, it was the key to all of this. If Twilight didn’t lie, she now knew at least one enchantment placed on it. But there was more. Trixie was certain of it.

It seemed to be more active now than yesterday, too. The difference was barely perceptible, but Trixie was attuned enough to the arcane world to feel it. _Wait. Yesterday, yesterday… how much time has passed since I was brought here?_ She felt like she got a full night’s worth of sleep, even if she wasn’t feeling particularly refreshed. But in this accursed cellar, there was no way to tell what time it was outside.

She smacked her dry lips. Her thirst was getting worse. It didn’t matter though. She was strong enough to endure it.

She needed to figure out more about the collar. She could feel the gemstones sewn into it with her fingers. The material of the collar was pleasant to the touch. She knew quite a few ways to unravel the mysteries of enchanted objects, but all of them required her to be able to cast spells herself.

Trixie seemed to hit a stop. There was nothing particularly important she could figure out about the enchantments on the collar while her magic was constrained by the inhibitor ring. There were all kinds of magical equipment around her in the cellar, maybe some of them could be used. But there was no way for her to reach any of the devices from the cage. She sat, deep in thought, occasionally looking around, or bringing her hands up to touch either her collar or the ring.

As time went by, she felt worse and worse. In her travels, she sometimes had to go without food or water for extended periods of time. It was pretty rough, but usually it wasn’t this bad.

All the while, the collar pulsed gently, taunting her. She felt dizzy. It was difficult to think but she had to continue her search. 

Hours had passed and yet there was still no result. She was stuck. Maybe she won’t find an exit now, but she won’t surrender either. Sparkle could take her nasty bowl and shove it up her fat purple ass. _Hmm, she does have a pretty big ass. Not surprising, given that her whole body became bigger after… Wait, no. The escape. Right, I’m supposed to be looking for an escape._

But as more hours passed, she came no closer to a solution to her predicament. Her stomach started to give her trouble too. She didn’t have a proper meal for so long. Those crumbs she received while in jail didn’t count. Her vision became filled with images of food, water, anything that would sate her growing needs.

It didn’t seem to be a terribly long time since she got to Twilight’s castle. So why was it so…

She heard a sound. A door opening. She turned to look at the entrance to the basement. The sight of Twilight slowly coming closer put all her other thoughts to the back of her mind. She needed to look strong now. She couldn’t show weakness.

“Hello, Trixie. You don’t look very good.” _Shit._

“I feel just fine.” Her words were strong, but her limp body wasn’t very convincing.

“Hmm, I see clear signs of dehydration. You should drink a bit.” Twilight summoned a bowl filled with water to her hands and placed it in front of the cage.

“Bring me a cup and let me drink like a person, Sparkle.”

“Hmm, I guess you aren’t that thirsty after all. You know, I’m getting kind of tired of bringing you water and you just rejecting it.” Twilight used her magic to levitate a chair standing nearby, putting it next to the cage and taking a seat.

“So if you aren’t going to use it, I will.” A purple aura enveloped her feet, taking off her sandals. “As you’ve seen, my new castle is pretty big. It takes a while to get from one place to another.” She lowered her left foot delicately into the bowl, submerging it in the liquid. “All that walking around makes my feet feel a bit sore.”

Trixie didn’t believe for a second in Twilight’s explanation. This was nothing but a flimsy excuse to torture Trixie some more. Still, she watched intently as Twilight started grazing the water slowly with her other foot. There was something strangely magnetic about the sight. The Princess put both of her feet inside and soaked them for a while. There was a content expression on her face, she seemed to enjoy Trixie’s attention. As she gently raised her left leg from the bowl, a stream of water trickled down from her toes, gradually turning into droplets. 

Trixie imagined putting her tongue underneath, letting the cool liquid slide into her dry mouth. That would be so… disgusting. Right, disgusting. No way she would ever do that. _Okay, Trixie, focus. Stop staring at her legs, that makes you look weak._

She raised her eyes to meet Twilight’s. “Is this gratuitous display supposed to make me feel something except revulsion, Sparkle?”

“What does it make you feel?” She tapped lightly on the water with her feet. Trixie immediately chided herself for glancing there.

“As I’ve already said, revulsion. I have no interest in your games.”

Twilight lowered both of her feet into the bowl. A small amount of water spilled out above its rims. “Is that why you keep peeking at my legs?” She raised one of her feet, bringing it tauntingly forward, towards the cage. As she teasingly flexed her toes inward and outward, a small trickle of liquid flowed down from her sole. The sounds of droplets falling on the floor reverberated in the still air of the cellar.

Trixie’s seared brain goaded her into focusing on the water, watching intently as it dribbled onto the ground. It would be so easy, she thought, to just push her head forward and nibble at Twilight’s ever closer feet.

 _NO! NO!_ Trixie snapped back to her senses, looking Twilight in the eyes again. The Princess seemed immensely satisfied with herself. 

“If you are done with your pompous spectacle, I would ask you to leave me be.” The caged mare used what remained of her willpower to turn her had away.

“Oh, so feisty, I love it.” Twilight beamed. “Well, I see you are a busy mare, Trixie, so I won’t take more of your precious time.” She snickered. “I’m sure you have a lot of important business to attend.” Another chuckle. “But don’t worry, you’ll have plenty more occasions to familiarize yourself with the bottoms of my feet.” She gave Trixie one more teasing wave with her right foot before putting her sandals back on. Even though Trixie resolved to not give Twilight any more attention, she couldn’t stop herself from sneaking a small glance at that gesture.

“Since this bowl of water seemed to interest you so much, I’ll leave it here so you two can get acquainted better,” Twilight said, sliding the container with liquid into the cage through the protrusion.

As the Princess was leaving, Trixie spared her one last glance before quickly turning her head back again. She only allowed herself to relax once she heard the soft thump of the door being closed.

 _What was this mad mare trying to achieve with her displays? She even left that dirty water here._ Trixie resolved not to drink it. She wouldn’t even look at it. No, she wouldn’t even think about it. _Hah, take that Sparkle._ She turned to the other side of the cage, confident in her strength.

As her emotions cooled down, the never relenting thirst immediately rose up to the top of her mind. Okay, not thinking about it might be a bit too difficult. But she certainly won’t look. She just needed to focus on something else.

Her escape. Yes, the escape. She needed to try and understand the restraints placed on her by Twilight better. Maybe she could find a way to take off the inhibitor?

As Trixie mused, she was constantly assaulted by annoying thoughts of her needs. Wouldn’t all of this thinking be much easier with a clear head? The dehydration made her dizzy. It would be much better to drink a bit and then tackle the issues with a sober mind. But she had nothing to drink. No, that bowl of dirty water doesn’t count. She spared it a quick glance.

_No, I am not looking at it._

What’s wrong with looking though? Nothing bad about it. She was parched and it was full of liquid, it was only natural for her mind to wander there.

Trixie slowly repositioned herself, standing on her hands and knees. Her scorched psyche drew her towards the nearest source of nourishment. She didn’t even feel how she slowly turned to face the bowl. As she lowered her head to look down, she was faced with her own reflection staring back at her. This imprisonment wasn’t kind to her, she looked tired and disheveled.

There was an imprint on the bowl inside. A large copy of Twilight’s cutie mark was spread out over its flat bottom. To Trixie’s dizzy vision it seemed as if it was superimposed over the reflection of her face. As if she was branded by it. The grate placed over the bowl only served to push the image further into her mind. Here she was, Twilight’s prisoner, her property even.

Trixie quickly jerked her head, trying to shake the image away. She succeeded, partially. She was still staring dumbly at her own reflection, but at least the unwelcome thoughts relented a bit. She brought her right hand up to the bowl, slowly pushing her fingers inside through the grate. The feeling of water touching the tips of her digits brought her strange relief. Despite her initial apprehension, the liquid seemed completely clear and clean.

She would need to drink it. Damn that arrogant Sparkle with her schemes. Trixie was doing this for her own reasons, she wasn’t surrendering. She had to do it to be able to continue her resistance. Yes, that’s why she was doing it. The thoughts raced through her brain as she lowered her head down, grating pushing uncomfortably into her skin, and started sucking the water in.

It was so sweet. _Is the water supposed to be this sweet?_ She made a large gulp, the liquid moistening her insides on its way down. Trixie could feel a pleasant smell emanating from the water. It reminded her of Twilight. _Sparkle must have put something in the water._ Trixie knew that the liquid would taste sweeter when she was parched so much, but it wasn’t supposed to be this good. And it certainly shouldn’t have a smell.

As she continued drawing the water in with her thirsty mouth, her whole body seemed to rejuvenate. She imagined her withered brain getting enveloped by the cool liquid. The liquid that Sparkle has bathed her feet in…

Trixie stopped. As her mind cleared, the full implications of what she was doing settled in. Despite that, her yearning body prompted her to get another mouthful. Twilight must be up top in the castle, busy with some royal matters, while Trixie was stuck in a cage, drinking water the Princess had soaked her feet in. And it was the best damn water she had ever laid her lips on. Could she sink any lower?

Yes, she could. Trixie could surrender. But she won’t. She remembered why she was doing it. To restore her strength for further resistance. To find an escape. Yes, that’s why she was doing it.

Trixie pushed away from the bowl, having drunk her fill. There still was some more left. She sat on her bottom, her back leaning onto the bars opposite side from the bowl. Her hair was pushed against the metal bars that covered the top of the cage. Some unwelcome thoughts fluttered in her head, disgusted at her actions. But it felt good, right even, to do it. She needed to drink to clear her mind, to restore her energy, possibly even to survive. There was no other choice. And so what if the water from beneath Sparkle’s feet tasted amazing? That was just a bonus.

Trixie felt relaxed, determined that she will be able to withstand whatever challenge her captor throws at her next.

As she was waiting around, the mare had crept several times to the bowl, taking a few more sips. All the while images of Twilight dipping her feet into the water flashed through her mind, not helped at all by the pink star taunting her from the bottom of the bowl. Trixie had to close her eyes while drinking to be able to ignore it, but that only made images of Twilight all the more vivid.

She spent her time trying fruitlessly to come up with some way of getting out of the cage, of removing her collar or the inhibitor ring. She didn’t even know what time it was outside. Both night and day would seem absolutely the same inside the cellar. But she needed to sleep at some point. Maybe it would be best to follow her natural instincts. The body has an internal clock and it’s better not to mess with it too much. She couldn’t quite understand if she was feeling tired enough to go to sleep right now, though. The water both rejuvenated her and gave her a healthy dose of drowsiness.

As Trixie lay in the cage, musing about it, she felt the lights around her start to dim. The glow that was already quite dull up to this point, diminished further and the gloomy room descended into total darkness.

Was this Twilight’s signal that it was time for her to sleep? That it was night outside? Trixie couldn’t know for sure. She rolled up her cloak, putting it underneath her head, using it as a pillow. Despite the hunger that still remained in her stomach, she felt more at peace than before.

Twilight will certainly taunt Trixie for her submission once she sees the near-empty bowl. But it didn’t matter. Sparkle can laugh all she wants. She won’t be laughing when Trixie gets out and turns the game around on her. But to do that, Trixie needed her strength and wits about her. That wasn’t possible while she was dry as dust, unable to focus on anything but her base needs, so she made the right choice. Yes, there was no other way.


	3. Hunger

Trixie woke up feeling more refreshed than the day before. She had dozed off somewhere between planning her escape and dreaming about the eventual retribution she would inflict on her tormentor. The lights were on now, and they seemed to shine brighter than ever before. She could see the machinery that surrounded her better, but that didn’t seem to give her any new advantages.

Trixie inched towards the bowl to relieve her morning thirst. There was still some water left at the bottom. The idea of drinking from there didn’t bother her as much now. Her hunger had grown, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Hopefully, drinking will make it easier.

As Trixie lowered her face to the bowl, pressing herself into the metal grate, she noticed that the liquid barely touched her lips. She sucked it in, barely getting any in her mouth. She pressed stronger into the bars, hoping to get more. That allowed her to get another mouthful, but there was no way she could drink any more without using her tongue. She’d have to lap like a dog to get the rest. Further humiliation. At least Sparkle wasn’t here to see her.

And all the time she was lapping the water up she had to stare at Twilight’s cutie mark mocking her from below. The liquid still seemed surprisingly pleasant, even though she wasn’t exceedingly thirsty anymore. It took her some time to fully sate herself, and by the end, there was so little water left that she got almost no moisture with her licks. She decided it wasn’t worth the while for her to continue. This was already enough self-abasement for the day.

Unfortunately, her stomach continued to trouble her. It didn’t seem to relent even a bit after drinking. This was her second day without food, and considering that she was already mildly malnourished after her stay in jail, it bothered her heavily. Maybe Sparkle will bring her a meal today, but knowing her it will probably include some other deranged torture.

As it turns out, Trixie didn’t have to wait long to find out. As she was laying on her back and coming up with better comebacks for the next visit, as per Twilight’s recommendation, she heard the soft sound of the door opening. And then steps slowly getting closer.

“Good morning, Trixie.” Twilight smiled brightly. “How was your sleep? I hope you feel refreshed, I know I do.”

“I feel great, given the terrible circumstances. Have you turned up some new demented ways of torturing me or are you going to go with the same old?” She came up with this one while waiting for Twilight, probably should’ve put a bit more sting into it though.

“Oh, don’t worry I have a whole array of them waiting for you. But I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise.” Twilight glanced at the near-empty bowl standing in the cage. “I see you had a good drink yesterday. Did you like it?”

“You’ve put something in the water, I know it!” Trixie exclaimed accusatively. She was onto Twilight’s schemes. It was also a good way to deflect from the fact that she drank the water that served as Twilight’s leg wash.

“Of course I did. I put my feet there, you saw it.” _That smug skank. She knows that’s not what I meant._ Twilight only smiled wider.

“No, what I’m saying is you’ve diluted something in it. It’s not supposed to taste that good. Nor should it have any smell, but it did!”

“Oh, you mean this smell?” Twilight leaned in towards Trixie, pushing her hand into the cage and bringing it to the other mare.

Trixie looked at her suspiciously, before timidly moving nearer. As she approached, that same pleasant smell hit her nostrils. Unconsciously she brought her head even closer, almost touching Twilight’s hand with her nose. Once she realized what she was doing, she quickly jerked her head back.

“Is this your perfume?” 

“It’s not exactly a perfume. You see, the transformation into an alicorn brings with itself a lot of changes, some of them being more subtle than others. As rulers of Equestria, we gain not only a more authoritative image and superior magical prowess,” she let the lines of arcane forces dance around her fingers as an illustration, which only served to further taunt Trixie with her constrained horn, “but also a certain level of increased attractiveness in the minds of our subjects. This includes smells and… some other things.” She smiled mischievously.

Trixie was silent. She didn’t like being reminded of all the advantages Sparkle had over her. She remembered how furious she was when she first learned of Twilight’s ascension. Such honor and power were given to her principal rival, while she had to sweat blood just to earn a living! It wasn’t fair. There was no justice in this world. And now she learned that Twilight had gotten even more assets than she first imagined! The thought awakened some strange, uncomfortable feelings within her. Unwelcome notions of submission and reverence floated around in her mind.

She shook them away, focusing on her hate towards Sparkle. All the pain that Trixie had to go through because of her, cemented the indisputable fact that there could be no place for anything else in her mind when thinking of Twilight.

“It is said that substances that come into significant contact with princesses hold a special allure for those who admire them,” Twilight continued. “I’m glad we have proven that this sentiment holds true.” _No, it doesn’t._

“I have nothing but sheer contempt towards you. You have ruined my life and still continue trying to trample it into the dirt. You are crazy if you believe that there is even a single fiber of my body that holds any goodwill for you.” Trixie was absolutely confident of this. There could be nothing else.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see how true that is,” Twilight said, falling silent for a second. She regarded Trixie with an appraising gaze. “Hmm, since you’ve drunk your fill as we agreed, I guess it’s time for me to give you a meal. You look starved.” Trixie looked expectantly at Twilight. “But –” of course. There was always a ‘but’ with Sparkle. A big purple ‘ **but** ’, to be exact. “– I need you to do a small favor for me before that.” Trixie was sure that this ‘favor’ would be anything but small.

“You see, there is one more thing that I have ‘acquired’ during my ascension. You probably know already that there is a sort of an open secret in Equestria that Princesses have a set of… hmm… ‘equipment’ that you wouldn’t normally expect on them. It’s a rather big thing, so it’s impossible to always hide it perfectly even under their large dresses.” Trixie didn’t like where this was going. “And at this point, they don’t even try to.” Twilight stopped to contemplate for a second, her hands going to her waist.

“But for me, this is all new still. I didn’t really have a proper… ‘release’ yet, since my transformation.” Her fingers started toying with the hem of her skirt as if craving to pull it down.

“Please don’t tell me that this is what I think it is.”

“Well, what do you think it is?” Twilight was playing with her, Trixie knew it. She saw Twilight’s hands glide over her crotch, giving it soft rubs.

“Something obscene and completely inappropriate for this circumstance.”

“Wanna see it?” Twilight suddenly asked with a wink.

The second of hesitation by Trixie was enough for Twilight to start pulling her skirt down, revealing a fat, succulent bulge between her legs covered by white panties.

“I… I don’t think you should be…”

“Wanna see it naked?”

Trixie actually **did** want to see it. Out of sheer curiosity, of course. That was the only reason why she didn’t immediately exclaim her disapproval, letting Twilight pull down her underwear, slowly exposing her massive tool. A small patch of purple pubic hair was revealed first before Twilight’s still soft dick flopped out of her undergarments.

“It’s so… huge”

“Oh, Trixie, I didn’t take you for a flatterer.”

“T-that wasn’t meant as a compliment!” Trixie stammered out. It didn’t sound very convincing.

“It’s too late to take your words back. Now I know that you like it. And it likes you too.” Twilight accented the point by giving her cock a squeeze. It twitched lightly, getting a little bit bigger and harder.

This wasn’t going the way Trixie expected it to. She had to put a stop to it now. She will tell Twilight to cut it off. But her eyes were still glued to that purple slab of meat. It throbbed rhythmically. And with each pulse it grew larger, magnetizing Trixie’s gaze.

Twilight took a step forward. She was standing up against the cage now, her dick hanging ominously over it. The pungent smell reached Trixie’s nose. It was the same aroma that she inhaled before, only now it was much more potent, much more concentrated, as if it was compressed into a singularity of mind-numbing chemicals. It seemed to go through her nose right to her brain, enveloping it in its intoxicating embrace.

Trixie had to do something, she couldn’t just surrender to Twilight’s musk. She needed to say something, to restore her control over her senses.

“What do you expect me to do with this monstrous thing, Sparkle?” She tried to sound aggressive, but it seemed to only egg Twilight on. Her dick pulsed heavily, releasing a generous blob of pre that descended in a thick cloudy strand right into Trixie’s enclosure.

“Kiss it, lick it, suck it, **worship** it.” Twilight punctuated each phrase with a rub of her veiny shaft.

Trixie had to continue her resistance, she couldn’t be swayed by just a mere sight of Twilight’s enormous endowment. 

“Are you still going to pretend like the purpose of this perverse sham is anything but the fulfillment of your depraved desires?”

“Oh, the ‘fulfillment of my depraved desires’ is definitely a part of it. But that doesn’t mean that the main purpose isn’t your rehabilitation. There is no reason why I can’t combine both tasks into one. Two items in a list crossed off with a single stroke.” She squeezed her cock, pulling its sensitive flesh to the base and then back again. “Now that’s what I call efficiency.”

“I’m not going to debase myself by slobbering over your brutish prick.” Trixie seemed to have finally gotten a grip on herself. She was back in it.

“How reserved of you, Trixie. But I’m confident you have given quite a few ‘private performances’ before. That outfit on you looks rather revealing. Are you sure that’s not one of those ‘slutty magician’ costumes?”

“How dare you!” Trixie put great care in fashioning her appearance, being a public performer and all. So she was rather defensive about it when challenged. “It might be a surprise to you, but not everyone gets a steady supply of bits from the crown for their mere existence. Some of us actually have to **work**. A properly chosen attire attracts more viewers and allows me to pay my bills.”

“Well, it sure is attracting me alright.” Twilight gripped her dick at the base and waved it at Trixie as if to confirm her words. Another sizeable dollop of precum was hanging from its tip. With each swing, it descended lower, finally splitting as it hit one of the top bars of the cage and fell inside. Trixie pressed herself into the opposite side of the crate, trying to get as far as possible from Twilight’s threatening cock and her viscous fluids. Though, the scariest part about that overhanging proof of Princess’s virility was Trixie’s animal attraction to it swelling inside her.

“I am **not** going to put my lips, or anything else for that matter, on that freakish thing!” She was speaking with confidence now, but her feeble frame, squashed into the bars while cowering away from Twilight’s imposing stature, didn’t lend any support to her bold proclamation.

“Are you sure? You look awfully hungry, I think you could use a nice succulent meal.” Twilight stroked her dick again, the head glistening with sticky fluid that she, no doubt, planned to feed to the captive mare.

“I am **absolutely** sure!” She wasn’t sure at all.

“Oh, Trixie. You are such a tease. Wooing me with your dicksucking lips and then leaving me with balls as blue as your skin.” Twilight finally relented, taking a step back and pulling her panties up, not quite covering her still hard shaft. “I guess I'll have to wait a bit more. Don’t worry, your meal –” she casually massaged her balls through the fabric of her underwear, “– is going to wait for you too.”

Trixie relaxed a little. She had won, for now. Twilight finished lifting up her skirt and mused on her next course of action.

“Hmm, I probably should pour you some more water, since you drank it all like a good little girl.” Her horn lit up, an arcane aura enveloping the water bowl standing in the cage and filling it with more liquid. “Are you fine with just regular water, or do you want me to soak my feet in it? Maybe even put my di…”

“NOO! No! No! No!” Trixie even startled herself with her own outburst.

“Don’t knock it before you try it. You probably didn’t imagine my feet to give such a nice flavor to your drink either.”

“Don’t touch my water. I don’t want any of your dirty body parts inside it.”

“Damn it, Trixie, stop teasing me with your impudence. It will be your fault if I get a boner again.” Seems more like it would be the fault of Twilight’s insatiable lust if anything.

“Can you stop talking about your prick for one second? Is that the only thing on your mind?”

“Well, **it is** quite big, difficult to forget about it. As you’ll soon find out I’m sure.” Twilight winked, patting her crotch.

“Oh, just leave me be, Sparkle. I’m getting so tired of your smug innuendos. It’s **not** happening.”

“Have fun, then. Don’t worry, I’ll visit you again soon.” With that Twilight turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving Trixie alone with her thoughts. As the door closed with a distant thud, it seemed like the lights in the room dimmed as well, creating an uncomfortable, gloomy atmosphere.

Twilight left, but the musky aroma emanating from her would still remain for some time. Thankfully, with its source out of the room, Trixie could feel the smell slowly dissipate with each breath.

_Now that was definitely… something. I knew Sparkle had some deranged desires but I didn’t think it would be this depraved. That she would just come in, take her beastly appendage out and expect me to satisfy her debauched requests simply because she had a massive, juicy dick._ To be honest, that thing really is quite big. Trixie imagined what it would feel like for it to push into her marehood. It was so gigantic it would probably split her in two. 

But this, of course, was a mere wandering curiosity. She wasn’t actually interested in feeling Twilight’s huge cock slide into her sopping wet… _Oh gosh,_ ** _it is_** _wet…_ cunt. Trixie wasn’t just some whore that would jump on any stallionhood that comes into her view simply because it was large and virile… and was accompanied by a pair of hefty balls that surely held a big load of potent cum… and was attached to a gorgeous Princess… who was also one of the smartest and most magically gifted mares in Equestria... and who had already shown superior skills and intelligence in several duels with Trixie.

Okay, Trixie had to stop thinking about it. She could already feel her pussy tingling. She needed to cool down. Drink some water. Yes, that was a good idea.

She stood on her hands and knees and approached the bowl tentatively. As she looked down, prepared to lower her head and start drinking, she noticed something strange.

_Why, in Tartarus, is there a picture of a massive lavender horsecock in my bowl?!... That degenerate twat, when did she even do it?_

Trixie blinked hard several times, hoping that would make it go away. But no, a picture of Twilight Sparkle’s dick was still there, in all its glorious detail. Trixie could see every juicy vein as if she was staring at it in real life. She felt her nethers throb.

She wasn’t getting hot and bothered from thinking about Twilight railing her, certainly not. And she definitely wasn’t imagining what it would feel like to have Twilight’s prodigious nuts smack her ass every time she was hilting inside Trixie’s quivering cunt. A picture of Princess’s powerful thighs clenching with each push as she was completely obliterating Trixie’s barely conscious body by her forceful thrusts was absolutely **not** on her mind as she slowly lowered her head and took a large sip of water all the while staring intently on the picture of Twilight’s tremendous purple rod on the bottom of the bowl.

Trixie had to take control of herself. As she continued drinking she tried to focus on something else but wanton images continued assaulting her weak brain. She finally drank her fill and decided to lie down. But as she was moving around she felt something sticky on her fingers. Trixie brought her hand to her nose, sniffing it.

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no._ She looked at the place where her hand was a moment ago. A glistening spot immediately caught her attention, a large pool of sticky liquid resting on the floor… right underneath the spot where Twilight’s cock was just a few minutes ago.

Trixie quickly scrambled, pressing herself into the furthest part of the cage, away from the puddle of Twilight’s precum. There was so much of it. No wonder, the Princess needed a lot of liquid to fully glaze her huge dick for proper penetration.

Trixie didn’t know what to do. Should she just surrender that spot to Twilight’s juices and stay in her own corner? Or maybe she should study it? She could learn something useful.

What exactly was there to learn from sniffing around Twilight’s pre-ejaculate Trixie couldn’t answer, but her mesmerized mind urged her to do it anyway. She slowly crept to that obscene yet enticing puddle, lowering her head as she examined it. As she moved closer, with each next breath the potent smell of Twilight’s lubricating liquid got stronger and ever more intoxicating. Trixie’s yearning pussy throbbed again. She couldn’t take it anymore. Trixie reached to her nethers with her hand, rubbing her marehood through the fabric of her leotard. Carnal images filled her brain, taking over her judgment.

Her attempts to find an escape have failed spectacularly, she was no closer now than she was on the first day. She needed a new plan. Maybe, instead of trying to break out, she would play along with Sparkle, until she loses her vigilance and **then** Trixie will strike. Yes, that was a much better strategy. Her hungering stomach certainly seemed to agree. As did her wet snatch.

_I’m so smart… Sparkle will not know what hit her. She will think that she broke me, but in fact, I’m still totally in control._

It all made sense now. The reason why she was masturbating now, with her head hanging dangerously close to Twilight’s fluids, was not because she was mad with lust for the Princess’s body and under command of an animalistic desire to worship her all-encompassing superiority and dominance, but simply because achieving her orgasm now will make her mind clearer for their next impending confrontation. And the reason why she was lowering her head and laying it on her cheek into a pool of Twilight’s liquid lust was definitely not because of its tangy flavor that she experienced as she scooped it with her tongue, but only because she wanted to study Sparkle’s… physiology. _Right, her physiology,_ Trixie repeated in her mind as she licked some more of Twilight’s pre.

Her fingers were working overtime now, her pussy exposed by tugging aside the clothes. Trixie’s whole body was tense as her digits switched between rubbing her labia and stroking her needy clit. With how stiff she was, the enfeebled mare wasn’t sure that she would be able to raise her head from the floor even if she wanted to.

She had an instant to feel an intoxicatingly gratifying buzz start expanding within her, emanating from her desperate cunt before she plunged into a state of orgasmic bliss. Her climax found her laying face-first in a puddle of Twilight’s precum, her nose overwhelmed by its aroma and her greedy tongue lapping up any spot of liquid it could reach. _And Sparkle doesn’t even know it. I wallow in her release while she’s engaged with some princessly business. How pathetic._

But it wasn’t pathetic. It was tactical, she had to remind herself. It wasn’t technically a loss if it was all a part of a greater plan. A plan to get the hell out of this place. But that was later, for now she would just lay there. Her body was relaxed now, resting limply on the floor. But her head was still placed flatly in that accursed pool of Twilight’s juice. Trixie didn’t want to move. There was no harm in it. She was used to the smell now and its inebriating effect on her mind didn’t bother her anymore.

Maybe she should just wait for Twilight like this. The Princess would certainly love to find Trixie laying submissively in a wet patch that she had left during a previous visit. Without a doubt, Twilight won’t expect such a stark change in Trixie’s behavior, and thus it will leave her in confusion, vulnerable to further deception. _Great plan, Trixie!_

* * *

There was a sound of the door opening and closing, light steps coming closer. Trixie didn’t want to raise her head, it was nice to just rest there. But as the steps stopped nearby, she pushed her chest up, supporting herself with her arms. Her cheek was sticky, sludge was dripping from her chin, but she didn’t care about it now. Trixie relaxed her arms, resting on her elbows, and looked up. As her eyes took in Twilight’s features, she felt her pussy throb again. Here it was, she wouldn’t have to wait much longer now.

To finally get some food, obviously. _That’s what this is all about, right? And escape too, can’t forget about that._

“Ohh, Trixie. What a pleasant surprise.” Twilight was standing proudly over her conquest. “And here I thought I’d have to try persuading you again. But it seems you’ve found all the arguments you need in that little puddle.”

Trixie knew she should just play along, but Twilight’s smug attitude always seemed to bring out the rebel in her.

“It’s not what it seems like, Sparkle.”

“Gee, and what it is then? Because it sure seems like you’ve just had a mind-numbing masturbation session while licking my precum.”

“I just… fell. And then I-... I couldn’t get up because-... because my muscles have been weakened by two days of starvation,” Trixie stammered out, trying to come up with some explanation on the fly.

“Oh, poor you. Well, don’t worry, I have another thing that you might want to fall onto here,” Twilight patted her crotch, “and then I’ll give you a nice luscious meal.” She lowered her hand a bit further down and gave a soft rub.

Trixie hoped that all those allusions by Twilight were just jokes and that the Princess wasn’t actually planning to give her cum instead of proper food. _Did you learn nothing, Trixie?_

“Just get on with it, Sparkle, we both know why you are here.”

“So you agree? You will worship my dick like a good little pet?” Trixie winced at the phrasing. But she was even more disturbed by what she herself was about to say.

“You always know how to put in the worst way possible, Sparkle. But yes, I-... I will pleasure your dick if that’s what I need to do.” Trixie had closed her eyes while saying it. She didn’t want to see Twilight’s self-satisfied grin widen even further.

“I don’t hear enough enthusiasm in your words. This is a momentous occasion, Trixie. Very few get a chance to get intimate with royalty.”

“Am I supposed to jump from joy about the prospect of slobbering over your brutish cock?”

“Yes?... You hurt me, Trixie, I thought there was a spark of love between us. Specifically, between my dick and your lips.” Twilight waved her hips from left to right and Trixie felt like she could see something stirring underneath her skirt.

“That was the worst of your innuendos so far. And there were some pretty bad ones.”

“Well, you know what they say, thinking with your dick and all that. Turns out it’s pretty difficult to banter when a girl tells you that she wants to suck your penis.”

“I don’t want to do it! But you won’t give me any food otherwise, so…”

“Oh yes, food. I’ve actually prepared something for you.” Twilight’s horn lit up and two bowls appeared nearby. “Mashed potatoes and some salad.”

It wasn’t exactly the most exquisite of meals, but to Trixie’s starved brain even something as basic as this looked delicious. The smell of a warm dinner hit her nose. Such a close presence of food made her acutely aware of her rising hunger.

“I’ll even give you a spoon if you act nice. How neat is that?”

“Do you expect me to be ecstatic from the possibility of getting basic tableware?”

“Well, you are certainly not getting any with that kind of attitude.” Twilight scrunched her nose.

Trixie panicked. Damn it, she needed that spoon.

“I’m… I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry... *who*?” Twilight repeated, looking expectantly at the other mare.

Trixie knew what she had to say. She didn’t want to, but there was no way for her to get the spoon otherwise.

“I’m sorry… Princess Twilight.”

“See, you learn so fast. I always knew you were a good student, if a bit unruly.” Twilight displayed her teacherly smile. “I guess It’s time for you to get acquainted with my private parts a bit more... intimately.” She waved her hand, letting arcane energies swirl around her fingers. The bars of the cage lighted up and gradually became transparent. “Don’t make me wait. I’m already quite pent up.”

Trixie crawled on her hands and knees towards Twilight, passing through the now immaterial cage. As she reached the Princess’s legs she looked up submissively.

“Go on. If you delay for too long you might have to eat your meal cold.”

Trixie reached up with her hands, gripping Twilight’s skirt by its waistband and slowly tugging it down. It was a particular struggle for her to pull it over a huge bulge in the Princess’s panties. Once she was done, Trixie released the skirt, letting it fall unceremoniously on the floor, covering Twilight’s ankles.

And now she was standing on her knees face-to-dick with that monster. Well, not exactly, it was still covered by the white fabric of Twilight’s panties. What she was faced with was a **very** prominent, tempting outline that it left in the cloth. There was an expanding dark spot right against the place where she imagined the head of that massive shaft would be. She needed to smell it, to taste it. Trixie pushed her head forward, burying her nose right against the wet spot and took a large whiff. The smell was somewhat muffled by the fabric, but this close it was still enough to overwhelm her senses. She felt a hand being placed on her scalp. Twilight was petting her slowly, her soft palm scraping pleasantly across Trixie’s disheveled hair.

“Good girl. Take some nice big breaths. You can even lick it if you want.” Trixie flicked her tongue compliantly. But that wasn’t enough. She raised her head a little and nibbled on the soaked fabric, tugging it into her mouth. As she started hungrily sucking it, she felt the familiar taste of Twilight’s pre spread within her maw. The grip on the back of her head stiffened, and a moment later her face was pushed forcefully into Twilight’s crotch. Pressed this tightly, Trixie could feel every pulse of that mighty beast. Twilight started dragging Trixie’s face from left to right, rubbing it against her bulge. The mesmerized mare pushed her tongue out, sliding it across the fabric as her lips suckled on every passing bit of cloth.

“Ohh, I’m gonna ruin this pretty face so fucking hard,” the Princess growled possessively. Trixie felt a tingle in her nethers, she liked this side of Twilight. “Once I’m through with you, you will forget what outside smells like. Only air filled with my musk is allowed in that little nose from this moment on.”

“Yesh, my Princessh”, Trixie replied, even though her face was still smooshed hard against Twilight’s tool.

“So obedient and well-mannered.” Trixie felt a forceful tug on her hair, dragging her away from Twilight’s lap. “This is the part where you take off my panties.” She wanted to resist, to go back immediately, but she knew that what comes next will be even better.

She raised her hands to Twilight’s waist, pushed her fingers underneath the hem and tugged the underwear down. A strong pungent odor hit her in the face, all the musk that Twilight had saved up within her undergarments released in one moment. The Princess grabbed Trixie’s head again and pushed it underneath her cock, right into her fleshy balls.

“Do you see what you’ve done to me, Trixie? Look how swollen those things are.” She tugged the other mare, dragging her lips across her balls. “Say you’re sorry to them.”

“Sorrhy.” She pursed her lips and left a kiss. “I’m so sorry for allowing you to get so pent up.” Another smooch.

“Will you be a good girl now and give them a nice hot bath with your mouth?”

“Yes, I wi…” A sudden push pressed Trixie’s face further into Twilight’s balls.

“Don’t answer, just lick them.”

Those orbs definitely needed a good cleaning. Convenient then, that there was a nice subservient tongue about to slurp up all the accumulated sweat from them.

“Like the taste? Hope you do, because you’ll be feeling it a lot from now on.”

Trixie was dutifully licking Twilight’s balls when she felt something tense up inside Twilight’s scrotum. The meaty pole hanging over her face lurched, and a moment later something wet was soaking through her hair to her scalp.

“Damn, that was meant to go in your mouth. Well, don’t worry, Trixie, there is plenty more where that came from. And I think I can even save some of this too.”

Trixie felt fingers scrub through her hair. After a second Twilight brought her hand to Trixie’s face, pushing two wet digits inside her mouth.

“Now clean, pet.” 

Trixie pressed her lips tightly together and started swirling her tongue around and between Twilight’s thickly coated fingers. They had a nice tangy taste, but it wasn’t nearly enough for Trixie at this point. She was done with licking up remnants of Twilight’s essence. She needed to savor it right from the source.

“Good job.” Twilight purred. “Oh, I see you are ready to go for the main dish,” she continued when Trixie raised her head up and moved back to stare directly at her cock.

“Don’t forget your manners. Say hello to it.” Twilight waved her shaft in front of Trixie’s eyes.

“Hi, I’m Trixie.” She smooched the head. In response, the dick twitched, oozing a big blob of pre.

“Oh, I think it likes you. You two should get to know each other better.” Twilight put her hands on Trixie’s head, pulling her in. A soft moan echoed through the room as Trixie’s soft lips enveloped Twilight’s cock.

The blue mare looked up, her eyes shining with adoration and submission. She liked seeing her Princess happy, she mused. Her mouth was stretched to its limit, her jaws were in pain, but she felt serene. She swirled her tongue around the shaft, knowing that it would bring more pleasure to Twilight. 

“Good girl! Ahh! Go deeper!” Trixie felt her nethers throb in reaction to the praise. She pushed her head further into Twilight’s crotch. Her hands were rubbing her own loins through the clothes from time to time, but she couldn’t allow herself to focus too much on her own pleasure when that gorgeous dick in front of her demanded her undivided attention.

Princess’s strong hands pulled Trixie deeper. The shaft was going into her throat now, producing a noticeable bump on her neck. She felt her inner muscles spasm, massaging the dick inside her. She was coughing up spit around it. Tears started forming in her eyes from the strain. There was no way it could go any deeper. But even as she produced short guttural sounds, the only pleas for mercy she could muster, Twilight pressed ever further into her. Trixie raised her arms up, grabbing the Princess’s waist and trying to resist. But it wasn’t nearly enough; she was weak and frail, while Twilight had the full alicorn might under her command. When she was so mad with lust and hedonic pleasure, there was no way anything could stop her.

“You have to at least reach the middle, Trixie. No way I’m letting you off with just sucking a quarter of my cock.”

Trixie felt like her whole body was trying to turn itself inside out, attempting to expunge the intruder. Good thing her stomach was empty now, otherwise she might’ve puked all its contents out on Twilight’s dick. That would be an appalling sacrilege, to foul such a divine thing. Especially when it was providing her with the only source of nourishment in days, copiously leaking its slimy precum straight into her gullet. Suddenly, amidst sputterings and coughs, she felt her lips reach a bump. Twilight’s medial ring was blocking further passage.

“That would be far enough for now. Oh, just look at that beautiful face.” Trixie felt tears running down her cheeks. There was a cascade of dick-spit falling from her chin. She must’ve looked like a trainwreck. Twilight started thrusting her hips, pushing herself in and out of Trixie’s throat. The poor mare couldn’t even resist at this point, her arms hanging limply at her sides. But did she even want to resist? This was where she belonged. On her knees, pleasuring her Princess in any way she could. She relaxed, gazing obediently at Twilight. Her mouth was still being brutally used, but all the strain only brought her even more joy.

“What a good, subservient girl I have. I think I will keep you. Make you my personal cumpdump. Would you like that?”

Trixie nodded her head, as much as she could with Twilight’s dick pistoning her throat.

“I’ll fuck your face every day until you can take my whole length in. Wouldn’t it feel nice to go so deep that you can kiss my crotch and rest your cute little nose in my pubes?”

_Yes, it would, my Princess_ , Trixie thought, but the only sound she could produce in response was incoherent guttural gibberish.

“I’m getting close. Use those lazy hands of yours to give my balls a nice massage.”

Trixie used the last bits of her strength to pull her arms up and started caressing the giant orbs. That seemed to bring Twilight over the edge. Trixie felt a powerful push within the Princess’s scrotum. She felt the hands on her head push her back, leaving only the head of that gargantuan cock inside. A moment later, it twitched, releasing a massive wad of cum. Suddenly, Twilight pushed Trixie away.

“Whaa..” Trixie wailed. As she was desperately trying to swallow the mouthful of cum Twilight left behind, the Princess was already levitating two bowls up to her. The bowls with her food… Thick strands of pungent cum fell over the meal as Twilight directed her cock onto it. And then more… and more… Twilight’s shaft twitched with each shot, urethra expanding slightly to let another batch of white goo out. Her mouth was opened, with tongue hanging out from ecstasy. Trixie’s eyes widened in shock. Her meal was ruined. She was pretty sure there was more Twilight’s sperm in the bowls than food now.

“Your dinner is ready, Trixie.” Twilight placed the bowls in front of the kneeling mare. “I added some personal touches to it. Bon Appétit.”

Trixie wanted to be furious. But she couldn’t bring herself to have any anger as she saw the expression of absolute post-orgasmic bliss on Twilight’s face. She looked down at her meal. Her stomach still lurched from that violent deepthroat. But little by little her long endured hunger started returning as she smelled a lurid mix of Twilight’s cum and mashed potatoes. How was she supposed to eat it, though? Wait...

“What about the spoon you promised me, Princess Twilight?”

“Ah yes, the spoon. You know what, you were such a good trooper that instead of just giving you the spoon, I’ll even feed you myself.” Twilight quickly pulled up her panties and skirt, and with a little swirl of her fingers, summoned a spoon to her hand. She displayed a kind motherly smile as she sat down in front of Trixie, preparing to feed her new pet.

Twilight made sure to get a good amount of her spunk on every spoonful she gave to Trixie. The kitchen appliance was positively dripping with cum each time she brought it to the mare’s mouth. She took great care in returning any stray rivulets that would drip to Trixie’s chin back inside.

“You’ve done so well today. Such a wonderful and obedient girl you are.” Trixie felt a soft hand caress her head. It felt nice to be cared for. Even more so to be loved and nursed by her Princess. She won’t have to struggle anymore. No more sorrow or hunger. No more cold lonely nights in her cramped wagon. Princess Twilight will take care of it all. She was so smart and kind. A true goddess worthy of worship.

Twilight studied Trixie with her eyes. “I do love so much that collar of yours. It looks beautiful on you.” _Ah yes, the collar._ Trixie completely forgot about it. It didn’t feel unpleasant anymore. As she focused on it, its soft pulse now reminded her of her new home, of Twilight. She brought her hand up, caressing the tag that displayed her Princess’s cutie mark. She felt proud to wear it. Proud to be marked by Twilight.

Twilight brought another spoonful to Trixie’s lips. “Maybe I should put you on a cum-only diet? You know, it takes about 7 to 10 years for most of the cells in a pony’s body to be replaced by new ones. So if you live long enough with me, your whole body might be remade from my semen. Wouldn’t that be lovely?”

Trixie accepted the spoon in her mouth, chewing her slimy meal, and mused on Twilight’s words. The thought of literally becoming a product of Twilight’s prodigious cum factories should’ve incited panic and terror. That would be a submission of the highest degree. And not to just anybody, but to her most notorious rival.

But it didn’t. Instead, Trixie felt delighted. All that touched Princess Twilight was sacred. Moreso the stuff that her body produced. It would be a great honor to be made one with it.

“Yes, my Princess. I would love that.” The adoration, plain on Trixie’s face, brought a gentle smile to Twilight’s lips.

“Good girl.” Princess looked down at the bowls. They were almost empty. Instead of scrubbing them with the spoon she decided to do something better. “It seems like we are almost done here. If you are still hungry you can lick out the remains.”

“Thank you, Princess.” Trixie bent down and started dutifully cleaning the bowls with her tongue. She especially focused on slurping up any remnants of Twilight’s orgasm. Those were the best bits.

“Hmm, those days in the cage certainly didn’t do you any favors, Trixie. You need to be cleaned up. After we are done here, I’ll make you a nice hot bath.” It was so gracious of Twilight to offer that. Trixie really did feel filthy after having to live and sleep in the same clothes for several days. Moreover, her garments were wet with spit and Twilight’s juices. Those needed some cleaning for sure. At least from Trixie’s spit and sweat and all the dirt from the cellar. But she’d rather like for Twilight’s markings to remain. Maybe she should ask the Princess to scrub her dick with Trixie’s leotard after it’s washed? That would surely leave a nice smell behind.

As Trixie finished her meal, she raised her eyes to look at the Princess. Her wise, compassionate visage instilled a sense of tranquility and comfort. Trixie had faced a perilous trial in Twilight’s dungeon and surely she had come out on top. For why else did she feel such blissful relaxation the likes of which are only experienced at the end of a difficult ordeal? She became Princess Twilight’s obedient servant, and wasn’t this the whole point of the therapy? Her rehabilitation? Yes, it was. Her full stomach definitely approved.

“Come on, Trixie. I’ll lead you to the bathroom, follow me.” A purple aura enveloped Twilight’s hand. A thin link made of light started growing between it and Trixie’s collar. After a few seconds, a very real leash materialized in the Princess’s hand, connected to Trixie’s neck.

Hmm, did Twilight’s really need a leash? Not like Trixie would try to escape anyway. But it did have a great symbolic value, she mused. Well, nothing left to do but to follow her Princess now, leaving behind the broken remnants of her old life.


	4. Bath

Twilight led Trixie through the empty halls of the castle. The leashed mare looked around unsurely, trying to get a grip on her surroundings. This place was like a maze for someone who wasn’t familiar with it, Twilight knew. That’s for the better: it will be easier to manipulate Trixie when she feels confused and vulnerable.

Twilight’s plan had proceeded perfectly up to this point. All the subtle and not-so-subtle tactics that she had employed had worked their magic. Trixie was almost ready to become her obedient fuckpet. But Twilight could still sense some vestiges of resistance remaining within her. As they walked through the corridors, the lustful haze that had previously consumed Trixie’s mind began to fade. Her eyes were shifting around frantically, she was bringing her hands up to the collar, rubbing it softly, only to yank them back to her sides a moment later. Distressing thoughts swirled in her head. There was a battle raging on inside her: whether to submit or to fight back, even if it was futile to do so.

And Twilight head a stake in that fight. She needed to give Trixie just a few more pushes in the right direction to cement her victory. Several more sessions with Twilight’s cock would certainly do Trixie wonders. She felt a stir in her nethers at the thought.

How wonderful it felt to rub her dick across Trixie’s arrogant face. To have that bratty mare worship Twilight’s balls with her tongue. Turning rowdy villainesses into her submissive cumdumpsters was now firmly in the top five of Twilight’s favorite activities. Somewhere after reading books and doing research.

Twilight continued musing while she strode through the castle, slowly tightening the leash in her hand, bringing Trixie closer. She was going to have so much fun with her. As Trixie meekly stepped nearer, Twilight groped her butt, squeezing it possessively. She was allowed to wallow in her doubts long enough. Time to liven up the atmosphere.

“How are you liking your new home? It’s certainly much more spacious than your old little wagon,” Twilight asked, continuing to press her fingers into Trixie’s fit blue ass. She unceremoniously wedged her hand under the hem of Trixie’s leotard in order to touch the soft flesh directly.

The mare looked nervously at the Princess, taking a second to think.

“It is quite big,” she responded, trying to ignore Twilight’s palm massaging her asscheek. “Maybe even too big.”

“I thought you liked it big.” Twilight winked at her. She removed her hand from Trixie’s thoroughly molested behind, letting the mare relax a bit. Only to swat it back, slapping her on the rear and making Trixie jump from surprise. “Hehe. Everything is quite a bit bigger when it comes to Equestrian royalty.” She started caressing Trixie’s firm, well-toned bottom again, comforting it after her sudden attack, now even lowering her hand down to prod at her pussy lips.

Trixie looked at Twilight once more. She definitely felt small compared to the towering Princess. Twilight was a head taller than Trixie, and her whole body was slightly meatier, but the difference was certainly most pronounced when it came to her breasts and butt. Twilight’s true body proportions were somewhat hidden by her clothes, but that definitely wasn’t enough to fully conceal her mouthwatering curves. A white button-up shirt with a cute sweater vest on top strained under the heavy weight of her huge tits. And her bottom was only scantily covered by a short lavender skirt; a skirt that hiked a bit with each step, sometimes even giving small glimpses of her cutie marks. And if Trixie looked at it carefully she could definitely see the imprint that Twilight’s massive cock made in the fabric whenever she moved.

Even though Trixie seemed quite thin in comparison, she wasn’t a slouch herself. She always had a relatively slim build, which suited her just fine: it was enough to attract the gazes of many stallions – and some mares – to her lean curves. As a public performer, her appearance was one of the most visible assets of her show, and therefore critical for attracting new viewers. She exercised regularly, making sure to keep a slight definition to her muscles and to have a nice amount of supple weight on her backside – which, by the way, Twilight was still violating with her greedy hand!

Now it seemed like all of the care that Trixie put into maintaining her body will be used only for Twilight’s perverse pleasure. All the hard work that went into building the perfectly graceful figure that was deliciously lithe yet well accentuated in all the right places will now be corrupted by the Princess’s incessant lust. Twilight will ogle her, grope her and force her into unspeakable depravities. And worst of all, she may even make Trixie love it. In fact, she had already done that once. Could Trixie allow it to happen again? To submit to Twilight completely?

The same thoughts that brought so much distress to Trixie were swimming pleasantly in Twilight’s mind. She squeezed Trixie’s ass harder, submerging her fingers deeper into the malleable flesh. Very soon she will give the showmare’s body the appreciation that it deserves. Not one inch of her smooth blue skin is going to be left unmolested once Twilight is done with her. 

But first, she’ll let Trixie properly familiarize herself with Twilight’s own princessly body. She already has a plan for it too. Twilight does love her lists and plans after all. The whole process of breaking Trixie into a subservient cum-drinking pet was meticulously researched and prepared beforehand. Of course Twilight had to do some real-time adjustments, but that’s the beauty of on-field research: you can’t know what exactly will happen but the results are definitely worth it.

It was time for her to stop daydreaming though, and for the next step of her plan to begin. They were approaching the doors to one of Twilight’s many bathrooms in the castle. The Princess ushered Trixie inside, finally releasing her hand from the poor mare’s criminally victimized backside. But not before giving it one last hearty smack.

The whole room was beautifully decorated, it really felt like a proper place for royalty to relax and bathe. Twilight had given it some personal touches by adding magical mood lighting that softly illuminated the room. She let go of Trixie’s leash, walking over to a large bathtub standing in the middle of the room. As the leash fell from her hand it started quickly disintegrating into an arcane mist, completely disappearing having just barely reached the ground. Twilight turned the water on, touching the stream with her fingers to check the temperature. Once she was satisfied, she stepped back, turning to face Trixie.

“So what are you waiting for? You can start undressing.”

Trixie looked around uncomfortably, not fixing her eyes on anything in particular and just delaying a bit before she would fulfill Twilight’s command. But when she was just about to start removing her clothes Twilight spoke up again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be undressing too.” The Princess took off her sweater vest, placing it carefully on a table that stood nearby. “In fact, you’ll clean me first. And then I’ll wash you in return. Tit for tat and all that.”

Twilight enjoyed seeing a brief expression of surprise on Trixie’s face. The Princess unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. Her ample breasts spilled out freely. Trixie, who only just started removing one of her own tights, paused, glancing at Twilight’s chest. She stared enviously at it for a moment, but soon composed herself and continued undressing. She tried not to look at Twilight anymore but still couldn’t help stealing glances at her ever more revealed naked flesh.

In the end, both mares stood totally bare, except for the collar that remained on Trixie’s neck signifying her servitude. She seemed to cover before Twilight, swaying unsurely on her toes and soles. Trixie couldn’t stop comparing her own relatively modest features to Twilight’s divine body. 

The Princess had a soft pair of big squeezable tits. Trixie wanted to smoosh her head in them, feel herself being enveloped by them, worship them. And that big purple ass, Trixie could look at it for days. Even before Twilight’s transformation, she was already ogling her butt enviously during their confrontations, not wanting to admit to herself how much she wanted to be able to press her face into that pliable flesh. Now though, Twilight’s rump was truly godly, taunting Trixie with its juicy round curve that flowed naturally into thick powerful thighs.

Twilight’s arms and hands seemed rather delicate comparatively, but Trixie knew that those held much more strength than one might judge from their graceful appearance. She could still remember how tight Twilight’s grip on her head was, and with how much force she pushed her gargantuan cock into Trixie’s throat. Twilight could’ve easily forced Trixie to kiss her crotch around that shaft, her gag reflex be damned. It was a great mercy that the Princess allowed Trixie to stop at only half.

And of course, the thing that attracted Trixie gaze the most now was exactly that huge meaty dick, hanging flaccidly from Twilight’s groin. A pair of large plump balls sagged underneath, working tirelessly to prepare a big new load of spunk for Trixie. The shaft twitched periodically, threatening to wake up and grow harder. Its every pulse sent a jolt through Trixie’s body; she prayed that it will remain limp and slumbering for now. Trixie was terrified of what Twilight will do once she’s stiff and aching, but she was even more afraid of what kind of effect it will have on her own mind.

The last time she was confronted with Twilight’s demanding boner she ended up a mewling mess, standing on her knees and pleasuring it submissively in every way she could with her tongue, mouth, and throat. The most shameful thing about it was that despite all the pain and struggle, she’d loved doing it. Trixie knew that surrendering to Twilight would bring her even more of that perverse pleasure as well as give her a much-needed respite from her worries. The fact that she had trouble coming up with arguments for why she should not do that scared her to no end.

While Trixie was musing, Twilight lowered herself into the bathtub. It wasn’t full yet, but there was enough water in it to start covering her body. The most prominent part of Twilight that wasn’t yet submerged into the warm liquid was, in fact, that hungering cock that brought Trixie so much dread.

“Come on Trixie, I’m waiting for you.” Twilight looked expectantly at the naked blue mare. “The water is nice and hot, but it’s not going to clean me alone.” Trixie could see Twilight’s eyes roaming across her body. Despite her usual showy attitude all she wanted now was to shrivel up and cover herself from Twilight’s lustful gaze. When ponies ogled her during her performances, no matter their intentions Trixie always knew that she was completely in control of the situation. But she was in Twilight’s dominion now, the Princess could do anything to her. And she will certainly not stop at just looking.

Trixie gingerly stepped closer to Twilight. But she suddenly paused after taking a few steps, looking around. “Which soap should I use, Tw-... Princess Twilight?” There were quite a few different bottles standing on the shelves. Several washcloths were lying around too.

“Oh, you won’t need any soap. Actually, you won’t need to use any tools at all.” Twilight’s smile widened, reaching a dangerous level of smug mischief. Trixie already knew that the next thing that will come out of those curled evil lips isn’t going to mean anything good for her. “You’ll clean me with your tongue.”

Of course. There seemed to be no end to Twilight’s perversion. When the situation seemed already terrible, she always found some other depravity to make it even worse. Trixie began to suspect that the Princess’s comments about putting her on a cum-only diet might not have been in jest after all.

Twilight’s expression somehow managed to grow even more smug and satisfied once she saw the rising despair in Trixie’s eyes. She watched with great pleasure as the blue mare approached her. Despite her reserved posture, Trixie carried herself gracefully, her firm breasts jiggling a bit with each step.

“Begin with my face. Get it all nice and wet.” Twilight threw her head back, waiting for Trixie to come and service her.

Trixie lowered to her knees, bringing her own face close to Twilight’s. She decided to start with her ear, licking it slowly, circling her tongue inside. Twilight closed her eyes, relaxing in the warm water. A serene smile was on her lips as she felt Trixie’s slimy appendage go on to slide across her cheek, brushing it with broad strokes.

Twilight’s smooth skin felt pleasant on Trixie’s tongue. It even seemed to her that she could sense a tinge of sweetness, leaving a delightful aftertaste in her mouth. She reached Twilight’s plump lips, licking them thoroughly, even prodding inside a bit. But that still didn’t seem to fully satisfy Twilight.

“Hmm, you need to wash inside my mouth too. I’ll make it easier for you, just give me your saliva.” Twilight opened her mouth, waiting for the other mare.

Trixie spent several seconds building up a good amount of spit. Once she was done, she put her head over Twilight’s, slowly releasing a glob of drool and letting it descend from one mouth to another. Trixie was certainly weirded out a bit by this request. But she found the sight of Twilight happily slurping up her spittle, swirling it inside and then swallowing with a satisfied expression to be both strange and erotic.

“Now suck on my tongue.” Came another request from Twilight. She extended her tongue upwards, wiggling it slightly to attract Trixie’s attention. She even drooled a bit of her own saliva on it, covering it with small bubbles.

Trixie’s blue puffy lips slowly enveloped the offered organ, finally squishing into Twilight’s own purple ones. The ends of their tongues touched, tasting each other. Trixie hollowed her cheeks, suckling in Twilight’s spit, feeling it coat her teeth and gums. She swallowed and started raising herself up.

Suddenly she felt a pair of wet hands grab her head, pushing her back down. Trixie opened her eyes wide in surprise, looking distressfully onto Twilight’s dominant expression. She had to plant her arms onto the sides of the bathtub to keep her balance. Twilight pulled her in even stronger, smooshing their noses and bringing their eyes right against each other. Trixie tried to avert her gaze, but Twilight’s commanding visage forced her attention back. She had no option but to look intently into Twilight’s large purple irises. And all the time she could feel the Princess thrusting her tongue in and out of her mouth, feeding Trixie more and more spit. She started sucking the slimy liquid in, churning it inside her maw before obediently gulping it down.

Twilight continued holding her like that, delivering wads of her gloopy drool to Trixie. As time passed, the restrained mare began to feel like her whole world consisted of the never-ending stream of Twilight’s slime sliding down her throat and those confident possessive eyes staring right into her soul. The sounds of their slurps, sucks and wet squishes were muffled only slightly by the steady noise of water falling into the tub. Trixie’s tastebuds were completely covered by the sweet syrupy feel of Twilight’s spit. She was getting so used to its taste, even her own saliva now seemed gross in comparison.

When Trixie was beginning to think that Twilight might just continue holding her like that forever, the Princess finally let go, allowing the other mare to relax. Trixie’s neck was sore after staying in an uncomfortable position for too long and she was happy to finally be able to move. The momentary relief was quickly disturbed by the unwelcome realization that her torture has only just begun. She’d covered only half of Twilight’s face and she already felt exhausted. The taste of Twilight’s spit was still strong but bit by bit it started slowly dissipating from her mouth.

Trixie tried her hardest not to think about how much she actually wanted Twilight’s enthralling flavor to remain there forever.

She crawled over to the other side of the tub and continued cleaning up the other half of Twilight’s beautiful face. She kissed her nose, licked her cheek, slurped on her chin and jaw. But Trixie was wary of putting her tongue near Twilight’s lips again, afraid that the Princess will hold it hostage once more. She decided to go lower, licking under Twilight’s chin.

“Ah, it tickles.” Twilight started squirming as soon as Trixie’s tongue touched her neck. That put a smile on the mare’s lips, finally being able to get some payoff on the pervy Princess. She started lapping quicker, eager to get more of a reaction.

“Stop it, stop it.” Twilight’s pleas met no response. Trixie only dragged her tongue harder on her skin. “I will punish you so hard after this, I swear.” 

Twilight’s wails were music for Trixie’s ears, she was loving it.

“Ahh, I’ll force you to sleep with my cock lodged deep in your throat. We’re going to deal with your gag reflex the hard way.” Twilight wasn’t actually serious about that, right? Trixie stopped for a moment, thinking about whether she should risk it.

Twilight noticed her momentary pause. “Don’t worry, Trixie, I’m just joking.” Trixie heaved a sigh of relief. “This is not a punishment. I was going to do it anyway.” Damn it.

“Isn’t that dangerous? You can actually kill me with your dick if you do that.” Trixie tried to reason with Twilight. The idea of not just dying, but suffocating in her sleep on Twilight’s cock was frightening. And morbidly arousing, she noticed with great shame.

“Who do you take me for? I consider the safety precautions very seriously, you know.” Twilight seemed a bit offended. Though, the idea of her dick having the power of life and death over Trixie secretly excited her. “There are spells that’ll make sure that you are alright.”

“Hmmph. Aren’t there spells that can allow me to take your dick without gagging and avoid that torture altogether?”

“And where is the fun in that? If it’s too easy it won’t be therapeutic.” The biggest reason for it though, was that Twilight wanted to mold Trixie’s body to permanently become her willing cocksleeve. Just making her into one temporarily with spells wasn’t enough for her. She wanted Trixie to struggle, to actually have to push herself to the limit with the goal of becoming a better cumdumpster for Twilight. Nothing less than the total surrender of Trixie’s mind and body will be enough to satisfy her.

As Trixie was finishing licking up Twilight’s neck, now much more calmly and carefully, the Princess used her magic to turn off the water. The tub was full; the warm liquid within enveloped Twilight’s gorgeous body, relaxing her muscles. She raised one of her hands out of the water and extended it out.

“Now clean my arms and hands.” Twilight flexed her fingers, waving them at Trixie and inviting her to suck on them. Water was dripping from her hand to the floor but Twilight paid it no heed.

Trixie looked over Twilight’s body, finding it difficult to tear her gaze away from her big buoyant breasts, flat tummy, and of course, from her huge flaccid cock, resting overtop her cum-filled nutsack. Trixie felt a tingle in her nethers. She needed that thing inside of her. Only feeling Twilight’s gigantic dick release wave after wave of potent cum in her womb will bring her proper relief now.

The Princess snapped her fingers, drawing Trixie’s attention. “Your mouth on my fingers. Now.” Trixie quickly dropped to her knees, bringing her face up to the outstretched hand and wrapping her lips around the index finger. She swirled her tongue over it making sure to cover every bit of the lavender flesh, drinking in the wetness that remained on it from the bath. Twilight, meanwhile, squished Trixie’s cheeks with her hand, starting to thrust her digit in and out. After a few seconds, she shoved the middle finger in too.

Trixie enthusiastically licked Twilight’s digits, felling more throbs coming from her snatch. She shouldn’t be getting this turned on from sucking on Twilight’s fingers. The glimpses of purple tit-flesh that she got from beyond the bathtub rim teased her even further. Three fingers were thrusting in between her lips now, and Twilight was taking full control of her mouth. She pinched Trixie’s tongue, dragged it around between her digits, puffed up her cheeks by pressing into them from inside and stretched her lips.

A fourth digit pushed inside, leaving only the thumb out. Twilight redoubled her efforts, further molesting Trixie’s mouth with her hand. She explored every nook and cranny with her fingers, leaving the taste of her skin across Trixie’s whole mouth.

By the end, Twilight wasn’t even paying much attention to the chaotic movements of her digits, focusing instead on taking in the features of Trixie’s naked body. Her perk tits with dark blue areolas and a nice pettable belly with a slight hint of abs. She couldn’t see below Trixie’s waist from her spot, unfortunately, missing out on the sight of those puffed up lower lips waiting to be stretched around Twilight’s mare-breaking cock.

She took her digits out of Trixie’s mouth and pushed in with her thumb instead, rubbing it across the tongue. Trixie pressed her lips tightly and sucked in, hollowing her cheeks and giving a nice feeling of suction to Twilight’s finger. The Princess made a few quick slaps to Trixie’s cheek with her palm, making her wince from the sharp pain.

“You like suckling on my fingers, don’t you?”

“Mhhm.” Trixie nodded with Twilight’s thumb in her mouth.

“Good girl~.” The Princess took her finger out and petted the other mare on the head. The soft rubs of Twilight’s hand scraped Trixie pleasantly through her silvery hair. She pushed with her head up into the palm, almost purring as Twilight’s digits massaged her scalp. Trixie berated herself in her mind for such submission, but she still couldn’t stop herself from bringing her hands up to her tits and squeezing them to intensify the sensation. She caressed her nipples, stroking them, squished and then released her pliant flesh several times. Twilight had a sly smile on her face, watching Trixie indulge herself under her control.

After a few more seconds of this intimate contact, the Princess slowly stopped petting Trixie and brought her hand back to the mare’s mouth, urging her to continue working on her task. Trixie licked it up obediently. She had a lot of flesh to cover, a whole arm was yet unmoistened by her spit. And then another one.

Trixie focused on the sweet taste of Twilight’s skin, trying not to think about how meek she looked while doing it. Lick by lick, she covered more and more of Twilight’s forearm and then continued up. The Princess relaxed, allowing Trixie to lap and slurp and kiss her body in peace. She closed her eyes, enjoying a tickling sensation of a subservient tongue gliding across her skin.

Trixie hesitated a little when she reached Twilight’s hairless armpit, but after a moment she dived in, submerging herself into the odorous aroma of Twilight’s sweat. At first, she even forgot to lick, simply nuzzling under the Princess’s arm, smooshing her nose into the crevice and taking deep breaths. Even this smelled pleasant. It definitely had very strong undertones of body odor, but the foulness only made it better in Trixie’s mind. She opened her mouth and licked the sweaty skin, tasting the same substance that filled her nostrils.

After so much tonguework Trixie started feeling a bit dry in her mouth, but she decided to persevere, switching to Twilight’s other arm. She walked over to the opposite side of the tub and continued her ritual. This time the Princess didn’t torture Trixie with her fingers, preferring to lie relaxed instead, only occasionally leisurely grabbing her tongue or squeezing her cheeks. Sometimes she would even use her other hand to splash some water from the bath on Trixie, teasing her playfully.

“What, are you afraid of some water?” Twilight asked cheekily after she doused the other mare with another spattering of liquid, making her shiver. The small droplets of water that dotted Trixie’s body made her skin glisten in the soft light. Twilight noted that Trixie’s breasts looked even better when they were wet and splashed some more water on the mare.

Despite all the moisture that surrounded her Trixie felt ever more dryness in her mouth, it seemed like she was leaving more and more of her spit on Twilight with each swish of her tongue. She really needed to drink.

As she neared Twilight’s second armpit she was starting to feel some serious thirst. She decided to just press herself into it and lie there, breathing in the Princess’s scent. Trixie pursed her lips and left small kisses under Twilight’s arm, waiting for her dry mouth to be moistened by her saliva.

While it was definitely quite pleasant for Twilight to feel Trixie’s small nose drink in her odor and huff hot air back, after a whole minute of this she decided that it was time to continue. “Are you trying to suffocate yourself in my armpit? That won’t save you from having to clean me up, you know.” Trixie only whined meekly in response. “You have a lot left to cover, don’t fiddle around.”

“My mouth is so dry. Please, Princess, I need to drink” Trixie raised her head only for a moment to speak and then immediately turned back, burying herself under Twilight’s arm again and inhaling more of her musky smell.

“You don’t have enough to drink? Look how much water there is here.”

“But… but it’s bath water,” came the weak sound of Trixie’s speech, muffled by Twilight’s armpit.

“So what? It’s completely safe and drinkable. The water-cleaning system in the castle is very good.”

Hmm, should Trixie really be apprehensive about drinking Twilight’s bath water? She had already done that before and it wasn’t that bad. But still… She looked in the tub, weighing her options. Her eyes immediately focused on Twilight’s naked body sprawled underwater. She was so beautiful; her large tits lay peacefully, drawing Trixie’s gaze. She wanted to touch them, to feel enveloped by them, to suck those dark purple nipples. Trixie felt giddy knowing that she will actually be able to do it soon, once she’s done cleaning Twilight’s other body parts. 

But she wanted to get a sample right now. Trixie bounced on her toes from excitement, raising her rump up a little, as a devious plan hatched within her mind. She will pretend to drink water from the bath, but instead, she will smoosh her face right into Twilight’s fat breasts. The Princess certainly won’t expect such an attack on her exposed tits.

Trixie didn’t notice how her scheming had gone from attempts to outshine or overpower Twilight to creating plans on how to better worship her body. And why should she care anyway? Her brainpower was certainly better spent admiring Twilight’s luscious curves then coming up with some villainous mischief.

Trixie put on a very exaggerated expression of naive innocence and bent over the bathtub, brining her thirsting mouth down to the water right at the level of Twilight’s chest. The warm water felt pleasant on her lips. She glanced nervously at Twilight’s face, judging her awareness before sucking in a nice mouthful. The Princess seemed to be relaxed enough – she watched through half-lidded eyes as the other mare drank, brandishing a small smile on her lips.

Trixie made several large gulps, satisfying her thirst. This was definitely what she needed – finally moistening her dry mouth and at the same time ogling Twilight’s massive tits right in front of her face. But she couldn’t wait anymore, it was time to attack.

Trixie quickly lunged with her head, aiming at one of Twilight’s large nipples with her mouth. Her eyes were closed but she could still feel the Princess’s body jump under her from surprise. Trixie’s hungry lips quickly found their target, latching onto a nice succulent tit with its small hard nub caught securely in her mouth. She felt Twilight’s hands on her head and prepared to be violently pulled out.

Only to be smooshed even harder into Twilight’s princessly bosom. She almost toppled over into the tub from shock, barely able to catch herself at the last moment. Twilight’s smooth flesh pressed into her face, squishing her nose and rubbing her cheeks. She sucked in eagerly, not caring at all about the water that got in her mouth.

After a few more seconds of this boob-torture Twilight pulled Trixie out, letting her breathe. Liquid poured from her head back into the bath.

“I knew you were going to do something like this, but even then I didn’t expect you to be **this** bold.” Twilight’s admonishing voice was muffled by the water that filled Trixie’s ears. She shook her head to clear them, ignoring the lecturing. “Now that you’re done with your insolence, go and lick my feet.”

Trixie got up slowly, brushing her wet hair behind her and waiting for the water to stream down her face. She looked quite smug for someone who was about to clean another pony’s feet with her tongue. She walked over to Twilight’s legs on the other side of the bath; they were already helpfully raised up and placed on the porcelain rim, waiting for her.

Trixie remembered the last time she was taunted with the sight of Twilight’s wet feet. The idea of putting her lips on them seemed so disgusting and preposterous then. But at this moment it all felt completely natural as she lowered her head and put those dainty toes in her mouth. One by one she suckled on them, drinking in small droplets of liquid that were peppered on top.

Trixie occasionally looked at Twilight’s face with a tinge of submission in her eyes, redoubling her efforts whenever she noticed the Princess looking back at her. She moved onto licking the bottoms of Twilight’s feet, gently kissing her heels and slurping on the edges.

Meanwhile, Twilight played with Trixie’s face, pushing it around, scrubbing it with her toes and smooshing her nose. Sometimes she would lower one of her feet to Trixie’s neck and toy with her collar, jiggling the tag that displayed Twilight’s cutie mark.

“What a nice little foot slave you are, Trixie. I couldn’t ask for a better servant.” Twilight’s comment raised some conflicting emotions within Trixie. Her arrogant side dispised the condescending remark while the submissive one was elated at the praise. “Your tongue feels so good on my soles. This is certainly much more pleasant than my usual feet baths. I think I’ll have you licking them regularly from now on.”

Well, it wasn’t so bad. There are worse positions one might end up in than the Princess’s personal footlicker, right? Hell, some people might even pay for the privilege, while Trixie was getting a deep and intimate taste of Twilight’s divine feet for free.

Trixie continued upwards onto Twilight’s lower legs. She felt the bone and strong muscles underneath the skin with her tongue. The tongue that, despite Trixie’s brief pause for a drink, was getting increasingly sore from all the work that it had to do. She couldn’t stop though, certainly not with what she saw waiting for her in the water.

Getting closer and closer to Twilight’s pelvis Trixie couldn’t stop feeling the overbearing presence of the huge flaccid cock pointed her way. And it wasn’t all that flaccid anymore, she noticed with a fearful glance. Twilight’s massive shaft was rising ominously in the water. The Princess placed one of her hands at its base, rubbing it softly with her fingers and giving Trixie lewd looks.

This was not going to end well for her. Or maybe this was exactly what she had hoped for? Trixie couldn’t decide. Good thing that she didn’t need to decide anything anymore, she only needed to follow Twilight’s orders like a good little pet. Still, her mouth and especially her tongue felt ever sorer; if this continues at the same rate then by the time she gets to the good parts, she won’t be able to move her tongue anymore. And wouldn’t that be just awful? It will be a great crime to deprive Twilight’s enormous mind-breaking cock of the warm snugness of her mouth.

Trixie reached the Princess’s knees and decided to take a breather, only kissing them gently and whining a little, hoping that that would catch Twilight’s attention. It worked: after a few dozen seconds of this lukewarm intimacy, Twilight caught that something was wrong and looked at her inquisitively.

“Oh, Trixie, what’s wrong now?”

“My tongue is sore.” She extended the appendage out of her mouth, demonstrating it to Twilight.

“Poor you. Come here, your Princess will make the pain go away.” Twilight welcomed the other mare closer.

Trixie got up, unsurely stepping closer to the Princess. Was she going to use some spell to heal her? Twilight was hollowing her cheeks, concentrated, watching Trixie intently.

“Open your mouth, I’m going to give you your medicine.”

Trixie obediently followed Twilight’s command, even extending her tongue out. The Princess brought her head closer… and spit a huge wad of saliva inside Trixie’s mouth.

“Don’t swallow, swirl it around first.” Twilight seemed incredibly pleased with herself.

Trixie had no choice but to do what Twilight told her to, washing her mouth with Princess’s spit. She thought that Twilight was going to use her magic to help, but it seemed like she only had more perversion on her mind. 

As Trixie churned Twilight’s drool around her mouth, she noticed the soreness subsiding. To her amazement, Twilight’s demeaning medicine actually helped, providing some much-needed relief. She continued coating her mouth with that slime until she felt completely refreshed, still marveling at its healing effect. Was this part of Twilight’s princessly powers?

“I guess I won’t torture you with having to clean my back too, let’s skip to the main course.” Twilight suddenly grabbed Trixie by the hand pulling her into the bathtub and levitating her legs in too. The surprised mare yelped and fell inside with a loud splash that sent water flying out of the bath. Twilight didn’t seem to care though, she was focused on pressing Trixie’s head into her bust, while at the same time rubbing her drooling erection between their flat bellies.

Trixie was completely stunned, trying to properly balance herself on top of Twilight’s body, while at the same time attempting to latch onto one of Twilight’s nipples with her mouth. Miraculously she succeeded at both, finally able to come back to her senses.

She was enveloped by the warm water on one side and pressed into Twilight’s even warmer body on the other. A nice succulent tit was in her mouth and she was suckling on it like a happy babe. Trixie felt extremely cozy here despite the suddenness of Twilight’s actions. The only thing that worried her was the large hard object that was poking insistently into her stomach.

Twilight wiggled her hips, dragging her shaft across Trixie’s belly. At the same time, she put her hands on the mare’s blue butt, raising it a little and pulling her closer. Trixie felt the base of Twilight’s monstrous dick being pressed into her lower lips, spreading them apart.

“Do you feel how hard I am because of you?” Twilight accentuated her words by thrusting her hips up and down, rubbing her oversized cock vigorously across Trixie’s snatch.

The mare could only nod in response, with her mouth still sucking on Twilight’s nipple.

“You will help me release, won’t you?” Twilight asked another question, her voice husky and suggestive.

Trixie hummed in approval, pressing her face harder into Twilight’s breasts.

“Then put those lazy hips to work and start grinding your pussy on my dick.” Twilight squeezed Trixie’s ass harder and started guiding her movements.

There was quite a lot of juicy dick to cover though and Trixie’s position only allowed her to push herself across half of it. But that half contained a nice little bump represented by Twilight’s meaty medial ring which scraped pleasantly on her puffy lips each time she passed it.

Trixie didn’t forget about Twilight’s upper body either, she switched her mouth from one nipple to another, trying to stimulate both of them. She licked, kissed and slurped on Twilight’s ample tit-flesh, sometimes even giving it small bites.

As this continued Twilight seemed to be getting hornier and hornier. Trixie’s movements were no longer enough for her and so she started moving her own hips too, thrusting them in the opposite direction, trying to finally give some action to the neglected parts of her aching dick. The head of that huge dripping shaft passed so close to Trixie’s entrance now that Twilight could accidentally impale the mare just by aiming her hips the wrong way. And wouldn’t that be absolutely horrible? She probably wouldn’t even stop, just continuing to fuck Trixie as if nothing happened, wrecking her cunt and turning her into a drooling mess. No way Trixie could allow something like that to happen. And yet her damned treacherous hips started angling themselves higher, desperately trying to force Twilight’s thick cockhead inside her.

All the while, the Princess periodically slapped Trixie’s pert rear, relishing in seeing the mare tense up and whine each time. “That’s a nice firm ass you have, Trixie. Have you been exercising so I could enjoy it better?”

That’s certainly not why Trixie had been exercising. It’s not like she was doing her workout routine almost every day in expectation that some big-dicked bully is going to be getting off by abusing her fit behind. But in the end, that’s exactly what Twilight did; she squeezed, pinched and spanked Trixie’s reddening bottom, toying with it in any way she wanted. Her molesting hands just couldn’t be stopped – not like Trixie wanted them to stop, anyway. This moment was exactly what she had been preparing her body for, even if she didn’t know it. All of her labors culminated by turning her into the perfect dick-pleasing fuckpet that can endlessly fuel Twilight’s lust.

“You know, since I’ve spent so much time toying with your butt, maybe I should give you a chance to familiarize yourself with mine?” Trixie’s ears perked up upon hearing Twilight’s offer. “I’ve noticed how you’ve been looking at it. You want to smoosh your head into my rear, don’t you?” Twilight winked. There was no way Trixie would pass up this opportunity.

And that’s how she found herself standing on her knees and facing Twilight’s fat purple butt. Luckily, the bathtub was princess-sized and had enough space for them. Twilight reclined over the edge, pressing her tits into the tub and giving Trixie a one-on-one royal audience with her large ass. She wiggled her hips invitingly, making the buttcheeks jiggle.

Trixie had waited so long for this, she couldn’t hold back any longer. She slapped her palms on Twilight’s cutie marks and dived right in, not bothering with any foreplay and just pushing her face in-between those massive ass-globes. She was immediately kissing and licking Twilight’s taint, dragging her tongue from the back of the Princess’s ballsack up to her butthole.

Twilight bucked her hips a little, grinding against the bathtub, squeezing her cock between it and her belly. Each time she moved her voluptuous rear pushed harder into Trixie’s face, enveloping her a bit more.

The ass-smooshed mare had to push Twilight’s cheeks apart with her hands to try and get some air to breathe. She placed long slow licks on Twilight’s pucker with the flat of her tongue, massaging the sensitive skin. The Princess was panting from dual stimulation, her body tensed up with Trixie’s every stroke.

“That’s it, Trixie, slurp on my asshole,” Twilight breathed out. “Now I know what to do with your insolent tongue whenever you disobey me. It’s certainly much better suited for pleasuring my butt then spitting out insults.”

Trixie didn’t think that that was much of a threat, given how eager she was to worship Twilight’s ass anyway. She put her lips onto Twilight’s pucker, kissing it, savoring the intoxicating taste of Princess’s asshole. Her greedy tongue was attempting to push in, trying to overpower the clenched muscles. And even as it slid inside, Trixie could feel the gentle pressure of Twilight’s rim.

She wriggled her tongue up and down, enjoying small trembles of Twilight’s legs. The humiliating aspect of licking her asshole didn’t bother Trixie anymore. Twilight was a princess, she deserved to have a personal asscleaner. Hmm, would being Twilight’s asscleaner be an upgrade from a foot slave or not?

Those were the kinds of worries that passed through Trixie’s mesmerized brain as she sucked on Twilight’s tasty asshole. As they should. No need to come up with plans for escape or some mischief when she could focus instead on bringing Twilight more pleasure. 

Trixie lowered her hands and started softly rubbing Twilight’s powerful thighs, getting enamored by the strength that they held within. She could easily imagine those muscles tensing up as Twilight pushed into Trixie with her thick cock. There was enough endurance in them to fuck for hours, no questions about that. Twilight could pound her into oblivion if she wanted to, not letting up for a second and leaving Trixie a cum-filled, mind-broken mess of a mare. Was that what she wanted?

 _“Definitely!”_ Trixie answered to herself, suckling harder on Twilight’s butthole. She swished her tongue from left to right, pushing on the walls of Twilight’s tunnel. She was hearing light moans resounding through the bathroom for a while now. Twilight was certainly getting quite worked up. Trixie even saw arcane light shining from below – it seemed like the Princess was giving some magical stimulation to her shaft.

Trixie started shoving her appendage in and out of Twilight, tonguefucking her asshole. That really got the Princess going: she was panting hard, her hips were twitching as if trying to thrust into some invisible mare.

“Ahh~. My balls are so backed up. Oh gosh, it’s going to spill out all over the edge of the bath and make a huge mess. Unless there is some willing pet here who would want it on her instead~?

Trixie needed that load! She hummed loudly in response, not even taking her tongue out. The vibrations further stimulated Twilight’s ass, eliciting a loud moan.

“Oooh! I’m almost ready~. Wiggle your tongue faster.”

Trixie obliged, concentrating fully on bringing Twilight as much depraved pleasure as possible. She was french kissing Twilight’s asshole like it was her lover’s mouth, reveling in the fleshy taste of the royal rectum that enveloped her tongue. If she was going to be Twilight’s asscleaner, she was going to the best damn asscleaner there ever was. She will suckle on that pink starfish every day and keep her Princess’s rear clean and shining with her saliva. And Twilight will reward her with a big helping of slimy smelly semen produced by her tirelessly working cum-factories. There could be no better pay for her labors in Trixie’s mind. The only wage that she needed was a large load of creamy Twi-sauce, preferably delivered straight into her gullet. Or on her face. Or even better, deep inside her pussy, directly into her womb, impregnating her with Twilight’s little princelings.

And it seemed like she wouldn’t need to wait much longer for this day’s paycheck. That gooey treat was already churning in Twilight’s huge balls, waiting to be sucked out by Trixie’s greedy mouth. Twilight growled and pushed the other mare back, getting up and turning around, bringing Trixie face-to-cock with her drooling shaft.

“Lick it, quickly. I’m so close~.” Before Twilight could even finish her request, Trixie’s tongue was already on her dick, trying to lap up the precum that hasn’t been washed away by the bathwater from its head. Periodically, she gave it small kisses and suckles, putting her lips right on Twilight’s cockslit as if trying to encourage the next batch of oozy liquid to come out.

“Don’t forget about my balls, I need those soft hands of yours on them.”

Trixie’s arms shot up immediately, her palms pressing into Twilight’s nutsack, urging it to release its contents. She kneaded the wet pliable flesh gently with her fingers, feeling the large firm orbs resting inside. Those were the parts that have been producing Twilight’s monumental loads, she had to be extra delicate with them. Trixie squeezed them lightly, thanking them for their hard work.

Her mouth was enveloped tightly around Twilight’s spongy cockhead when she felt a strong jolt inside the Princess’s ballsack. She looked up, seeing Twilight’s blissful face, her tongue lolling out. Trixie knew what was coming – this was the moment she had waited for. Twilight’s oversized shaft swelled up even harder inside Trixie’s mouth, stretching her lips to the limit. A second later, a gush of Twilight’s spunk erupted from her pulsing dick, filling Trixie’s mouth and demanding passage deeper, into her stomach. But she didn’t even have enough time to gulp down the first batch of slime before the next wave came, causing her to sputter out some of the liquid around Twilight’s cock.

Not even waiting for Trixie to try and recover, the Princess took her shaft out of the choking mare’s mouth and started hosing her down with the contents of her overfilled ballsack. Thick ropes of Twilight’s cum were laid across Trixie’s face, blocking her vision and threatening to get in her nose. Even her beautiful hair wasn’t spared, after a few well-aimed shots it was soaked through with Twilight’s semen. Large blobs of jizz hanged on the silvery strands of her mane, sticking them together and forming webs of cum whenever they were split apart.

After being satisfied with Trixie’s face coating, Twilight aimed her still spurting dick lower, putting her slimy claim on the mare’s perk blue tits. Her spunk formed rivers of ooze flowing down between and around those fleshy mountains. Though the ‘mountains’ themselves were glazed with a thick layer of Twilight’s seed too. All of that viscous cum was slowly descending into the bath and mixing with previously crystal clear water.

“Now that was really great~,” Twilight said with a large content sigh as she finished painting Trixie with her goo. Her dick was slowly softening, returning from its gargantuan cunt-shattering size to being ‘merely’ threateningly big.

Trixie couldn’t see anything with her eyes still covered by Twilight’s release, but she definitely felt her whole body being weighed down by the heavy blobs of Princess’s cumsludge. At least she was already in the bathtub, so there was no need to go far to clean up. She didn’t want to do it immediately though. Trixie decided to sit still, basking in Twilight’s pungent scent, enjoying the gloopy slickness of cum sliding down her body. She heard Twilight climb out, leaving Trixie alone in the tub.

“And that’s why I love taking hot baths. They really do make you feel completely relaxed, don’t they, Trixie?”

The mare tried to answer, only to have a waterfall of gunk start sliding into her mouth when she opened it. Thick webs of sticky spunk stretched out between her lips; she had to lick them up and swallow before she could speak.

But Twilight continued while Trixie was still busy slurping up the offending liquid. “Now that you’ve done your part, I’ll wash you in return. You’ve been working quite diligently with your tongue and deserve to be rewarded.”

Getting cleaned by her Princess, what more could she ask for? Twilight was so kind to her.

Trixie finally decided to wash away the cum that covered her body, fully submerging herself into the water and rasing up again. She had to do it several times to properly clean herself, and in the end she still felt a little bit of sleaziness left on her skin.

The water was cloudy now, filled with strands and globs of Twilight’s semen floating around. Trixie certainly wasn’t going to get any cleaner in that nasty substance.

“Will you make me a new bath, Princess?”

“Of course not! I’ve prepared some nice milky water for you and you want to just send it down the drain?” Twilight looked somewhat offended by the notion.

“No, no, definitely not! I’m sorry, Princess.” Trixie answered quickly, worried that Twilight will be mad at her. Why did she even think about sending the Princess’s gift into the sewer? That’s no place for royal cum to go. Twilight’s balls worked hard to produce it and Trixie will worship it even harder!

“Oh, don’t worry. I know a good girl like you would absolutely love to soak in my semen, won’t you?” Twilight’s expression changed into a warm smile. Trixie now knew that the Princess was just toying with her and she felt a bit embarrassed at her sudden outburst.

“Yes, my Princess.” Trixie cupped some water from the bath into her hands and demonstratively splashed it onto her face.

Twilight looked appreciatively at Trixie’s gesture. “Good job. Now just let me get that bottle of soap and we’ll start.”

This was definitely not going to be a normal bathing, Trixie knew that immediately as Twilight’s hands touched her. The Princess didn’t just spread the soap on her, she was squeezing, rubbing and pinching every part of Trixie she could reach. Especially her boobs and ass. And her needy cunny, too. Twilight spent more time on those parts than on all of the rest combined. Much more. The whole process was much more of a groping session then cleaning, really.

She played around with Trixie’s tits, pressing them together and spreading them apart; pinched the dark blue nipples between her fingers, eliciting small gasps from the molested mare; even kissed them and flicked them with her tongue.

Trixie’s butt didn’t get a pass simply because Twilight has already thoroughly abused it before either. No, the Princess was definitely not yet done with it. She grabbed it roughly, pressing her fingers deep into the flesh; lathered it with soap and washed it off no less than three times, giving Trixie a light spank after each cleaning. Her greedy fingers toyed with the rim of Trixie’s asshole, too, threatening to force their way inside; the light touches and pushes of Twilight’s digits on it brought pleasant little squeals and yelps from Trixie’s lips. After Twilight moved onto the next part, Trixie’s behind was left completely clean and shining.

If you don’t count the blobs of Twilight’s cum, of course. Those were a constant across Trixie’s whole body; each time she moved through the water, she could feel Twilight’s slime sliding by. And the smell... No amount of soap could possibly overpower it. It will remain forever on Trixie, always reminding her of who her master is. It was pungent and strong and it permeated her whole body now.

Trixie’s poor, previously unattended pussy probably got the worst of Twilight’s pervy attention. The Princess wasn’t happy with just rubbing it, slathering it with soap and then washing it off. Even sawing her fingers on it and spreading Trixie’s lower lips wasn’t enough. No, Twilight had to push two of her digits inside, thrusting them rapidly into Trixie’s cunt. This violent fingerfucking was performed under the flimsy pretense of ‘washing her on the inside’ and left her a trembling, panting mess asking for more.

But as soon as Trixie started really getting into it, Twilight stopped, switching her attention to Trixie’s legs. Those thighs definitely deserved some proper appreciation. Represented by more groping and rubbing of course. What could be a better recognition of Trixie’s beauty than the feeling of Twilight’s palms possessively squeezing her flesh and using her body for personal sexual gratification?

By the end of this perversity, Trixie certainly didn’t feel clean. She felt molested and abused by Twilight, turned into an instrument of carnal satisfaction, a mere object in Twilight’s hands meant for fueling her incessant lust. And Trixie couldn’t love it more. She felt like a new mare when she stepped out of the bath, both inside and outside.

Twilight toweled herself off and started dressing up, but when Trixie stepped to her own clothes the Princess suddenly spoke up.

“Your clothes are still dirty, Trixie. They need to be washed.”

“But what am I going to wear, Princess? Do you have some spare garments that would fit me?” Trixie looked around, searching for the fresh clothes that surely had to be prepared for her.

“You are going to be naked while I wash your things.”

“What?” This had to be another of Twilight’s jokes.

“Oh, don’t worry, there is no one besides us in the whole castle.” No, apparently she was completely serious after all.

Well, Twilight was right, there was nothing to fear and no one to hide from here. Still, walking around the castle naked? The thought made Trixie slightly uncomfortable. And then she saw the lavender leash materializing in the air, stretching between her neck and Twilight’s hand. Trixie wouldn’t just be naked, Twilight will lead her through the halls on a leash, completely bare except for the collar on her neck. Like… like a pet.

“Let’s go, Trixie. I’ll show you where you are going to be living from now on. I’m sure you will love it.” Twilight was smiling widely. She seemed happy and content.

But Trixie didn’t know what she herself should feel. She was naked and leashed, her body was completely drenched in cum, and she was stinking to high heaven with Twilight’s potent scent. Her pussy wasn’t allowed proper release and still ached for Twilight’s touch. But instead of quenching Trixie’s desires the Princess only stroked their- fires and was now about to lead her… where? Another dungeon perhaps? Or maybe finally to a proper guestroom?

Only one way to find out.

Trixie meekly stepped forward, following Twilight into the long, empty corridors of the Friendship Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can check out my profiles at:  
> [FimFiction](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/366787/SpoonfedArt)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](https://spoonfed.sofurry.com/)  
> [SoFurry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Spoonfed/profile)

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my other profiles at:  
> [FimFiction](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/366787/SpoonfedArt)  
> [SoFurry](https://spoonfed.sofurry.com/)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Spoonfed/profile)


End file.
